Finally Together
by xXJoeyandLaurenXx
Summary: Joey ended his and Lauren's relationship after nasty Derek found out about them, but what he didn't know was that she was pregnant. 6 years on and Joey still doesn't know. What happens when they are brought back together?
1. Chapter 1

"Mummy, come on we're gonna be late!"

Rebecca, Lauren's six year-old daughter called, racing down the staircase to her mum. Rebecca had long brown curly hair, brown eyes, and her mother's smile. She was wearing her hair in a pony tail with a pink ribbon tying it up. Rebecca had on a pink tutu dress with white ballet flats. Lauren was amazed her six year-old daughter could get herself ready.

"We will be fine Rebecca. Are you ready to go see Grandma?"

Rebecca's face lit up when Lauren mentioned her grandmother. Even though Rebecca didn't see Tanya that much, they had gotten very close.

"Yes, yes, yes! Let's go mummy!"

Lauren laughed at her daughter's reaction. "Okay, let me get the bags."

Lauren grabbed their suitcases and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

"Let me take those, Miss." The driver said taking the luggage out of her hands.

"Thanks." Rebecca was already in the car and Lauren followed behind. Within minutes they were on their way to the airport.

Lauren moved to Jersy after Rebecca was born. The only thing she missed was Joey, Joey had broken Lauren's heart right before she left for Jersey, a few weeks after the crash. A few weeks later she found out she was pregnant, and now six years later she was 24 with a daughter. Joey's daughter, and he had no clue. Lauren wanted to tell Joey, but he had broken up with her and told her that they were n't meant to be together.

After about an hour since they left home they were finally flying to London.

"Mummy?" Rebecca looked at her mother with questioning eyes.

"Yes, darling?" Lauren looked back at her daughter instead of looking out the airplane window.

"Will you tell me about Daddy?"

Lauren had talked about Joey with Rebecca, but never went into detail. "Well, you have his eyes, and his hair."

"Daddy had curly hair?"

"No silly, I mean his hair colour" She replied, smiling

"What else?" Rebecca looked delighted that her mother was sharing this much with her about her father.

"Daddy was sweet, funny, handsome, and I loved him with all my heart."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

Lauren really didn't want to answer that question. "Sometimes, people drift apart, even if they are in love."

Rebecca just nodded her head, pretending to understand. Soon after, she fell asleep and Lauren let a lone tear escape her eye.

Lauren and Rebecca arrived at the airport and got into a taxi.

"Are we almost there yet?" Rebecca was getting impatient

"Almost."

Lauren kissed her daughters forehead. Soon enough they pulled up to Tanya's house. Tanya was living on her own with Oscar, in number 5 Albert Square

"Suprise honey. Welcome home." Tanya said as she gave Marley a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, mum." Tanya grabbed Rebecca from Lauren's arms and everyone started talking to Lauren.

Everyone was here, except for Joey. At least Lauren wouldn't have to face him now, she didn't even expect for him to be in Walford. She thought he was probably back at his mums or had moved on. A few hours passed and everyone was completely in love with Rebecca, but she was getting tired so Lauren took her upstairs to get her ready for bed.

"I love you sweetheart. I'll tuck you in, in a bit"

"Okay, love you too, mummy." Rebecca gave her mum a kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs with her grandma.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, then someone knocked on the door. Lauren walked to the door and opened it, wondering who it would be. When she opened it,  
it was none other than Joey Branning.

"Hey, Joey."

"Hey, Lauren."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on in." Lauren stepped aside allowing Joey through the entrance. "Everyone's in the livingroom. Follow me." Lauren walked into the livingroom with Joey close behind. After small talk with family and friends, Joey was settled and talking with eveyone. "Joey, you should've seen Lauren's daughter, Rebecca, she's adorable" Fatboy said, everyone agreed.

"Well I'm glad you guys like her." Lauren laughed, but Joey seemed shocked. Upset even. "That's okay, I'll meet her another time. How long are you in Walford for Lauren?" Lauren turned her head to Joey "Three or four weeks. I finally have some time off and I missed home, so we'll be here as longs as we can."

Joey and Lauren exchanged awkward glances throughout the next hour, until everybody was exhausted and decided to head out. "Thanks for coming. I missed you guys." People were headed out the door left and right, except Joey. The only sound in the room were the goodbyes of their family and friends.

"I should probably go." Joey said getting his coat and heading for the door. "Wait, it seems like you just got here. You can stay for a while if you'd like." Lauren had missed Joey deeply and wanted to at least find out how he's been. These couple years had definitely been good to him. "Okay." Joey said putting his coat back down. "Damn, I almost forgot. I have to tuck Rebecca in. i'll be right back." Joey smiled "Take your time."

Lauren ran upstairs surprised to see Rebecca still awake "I thought you'd be asleep." Lauren walked up to the bed Rebecca was lying in. "I was waiting for you, me and grandma watched a movie." Tanya signaled to Lauren that she was going to bed. "Sounds like it was fun. I love you." Lauren lifted the blanket up to Rebecca's chest. "Love you too, mummy." Lauren placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." Lauren walked to the door and shut the light off "Sweet dreams." Lauren took one last look at her daughter before leaving the room and closing the door. She walked back downstairs to where Joey was.

"Do you want to go into the kitchen?" Lauren motioned towards the kitchen door. "Sure." Joey and Lauren silently headed to the kitchen, sitting at the table. "How have you been, Joey?" Lauren looked at Joey's face. "I've been good. Came home a few months ago, I just needed a break." Lauren smiled at Joey. "I didn't know you had a daughter."  
"Yeah, she's amazing. I love her so much more than I thought possible. I would love for you to meet her." Joey chuckled when she said she wanted him to meet her daughter.  
"And I would love to meet her, her name is Rebecca, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where's her dad?" Lauren suddenly got nervous. She couldn't tell Joey now, what would he think? How would she tell Rebecca?  
"He's... out of the picture. Just me and her."  
"Oh." Joey seemed to regret asking. It was silent for few minutes until Lauren spoke up.  
"He doesn't know."  
"What?" Joey was confused  
"Her dad. He doesn't know about her."  
"Why?"  
"He was- is better off not knowing."  
"How do you know? What if he wanted her?" Joey seemed concerned for Lauren and her daughter.  
"Well he didn't want me, so he probably wouldn't want a daughter with me." Lauren's voice was just above a whisper now.  
"Does she ask about her dad."  
Lauren laughed "All the time. She has his eyes and hair, she reminds me of him."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Yeah me too."  
Lauren and Joey talked for two more hours about what they had done over the past six years. They felt like they had never left one another even though neither would admit that to each other. "I should go, it's passed midnight." Lauren was a little dissapointed he had to go but she understood, she was tired from the long day she had. "Okay, Joey. Maybe we could get coffee sometime tomorrow. You can meet Rebecca." Joey smiled and laughed. "That sounds great. I would like that, and i would like to meet this little girl that you've described as "your angel"" Joey said the last part in a voice he thought sounded like Lauren's "Funny." She nudged his shoulder.

They walked to the front door. "Goodnight, Joey." Lauren opened the door. "Goodnight, Lauren." Lauren pulled him into a hug. "It's nice to see you again." Joey smiled and pulled out of the hug, even though he didn't want to. "You too. Here, before I forget." Joey handed her his phone and she put her number in it.  
"Text or call me. We'll talk about coffee."  
"Got it. See you tomorrow."  
"See ya tomorrow." Lauren watched as Joey walked to his car and drove away. About twenty minutes later when she had just gotten out of the shower her phone vibrated.

"_Just got home and now you have my number. Night, Lo. Sweet dreams_."

Lauren blushed, Joey Branning was making her melt without even knowing it.

"_Goodnight, Joey. Sweet dreams_."

That's when it hit Lauren, that not being with Joey was the empty feeling in her heart. "I still love him."


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren and Joey made plans to grab coffee the next day around two o'clock. Around eight in the morning Lauren got up and got dressed, then around ten went to wake Rebecca up to get her ready. Lauren was nervous, but excited for Rebecca to meet Joey. "Good morning, Rebecca." Rebecca stretched and sat up rubbing her eyes. "Morning."

Lauren picked her daughter up and carried her to the bathroom down the hall. Lauren started running the bath. "There's someone I want you to meet today. Get in the bathtub, I'll be right back with your clothes." Rebecca's eyes widened with curiosity. "Who is it, mum?"  
"Just one of my old friends ." Lauren replied  
"Okay." Lauren walked down the hall to grab Rebecca's clothes and toothbrush. Then continued down the hall again. "Here, honey. Make sure you brush your teeth then come downstairs and we'll do your hair.  
"Can we put my hair in a ponytail?"  
"Of course."

About forty five minutes later Rebecca was dressed and downstairs ready to do her hair. Lauren put her hair in a ponytail then gave Rebecca breakfast.

Around one thirty, Joey texted Lauren.

_"See you soon, on my way to the caff."_

_"We are leaving now." _Lauren replied back

Lauren walked upstairs to get Rebecca. "Are you ready to go, Rebecca?" Rebecca looked up from her dolls and smiled. "Yeah." Lauren and Rebecca left the house and headed towards the cafe. Lauren was surprised to see Walford hadn't changed much since the last time she was here. When Lauren pulled up, she saw Joey sitting by the window on his phone. She got Rebecca out of the car, walked inside, and ordered coffee for her, and hot chocolate for Rebecca. They walked up to Joey, Rebecca was hiding behind her mum. Joey stood up to give Lauren a hug. "Hey, Lauren."  
"Hi, Joey. Rebecca, come here." Rebecca walked to Lauren's side, Joey crouched down to her height. "And who might you be?" Rebecca looked up at Joey. Lauren realized that this was the first time Joey had seen his daughter, and the first time Rebecca had seen her father. But the only person that knew was her.

"Rebecca this is Joey, Joey this is Rebecca."  
"Hi, Rebecca."  
"Hi Joey." Joey chuckled at how cute Rebecca was.  
"Mummy, can we go to the park." Rebbeca pointed out the window across the street. Lauren looked at Joey as if to ask for aproval. Joey nodded and walked to open the door for Lauren and Rebecca. Rebecca ran to the playground whilst Joey and Lauren sat on a bench watching her.  
"She is adorable."  
"I know."  
"She is a lot like you, I can see it." Lauren smiled as Joey said that.  
Joey and Lauren talked and watched Rebecca play for a while until she got bored and asked to leave. Joey walked them back to number 5.

"Thanks for meeting me today, Joey. I really enjoyed talking to you, I've missed it."  
"I have too, Lauren." Joey scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Maybe we could go out to dinner tonight, and talk some more." Lauren lit up. "I would like that,"  
"Okay.. um, I'll see you tonight. Call me and we can arrange it."  
"Bye, Joey."  
"Bye, Lauren. See you tonight." Joey walked back down the steps of number 5 and shuffled over to Alice's place, excited for tonight.

* * *

_**And that is it for tonight... Thanks for the reviews :D . More tomorrow**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca ran as fast as she could into the house.

"Grandma, Grandma! Mummy has a date!"

"She does? With who?" Tanya smiled as her grandaughter ran into her arms.

"Joey." Tanya's smile dissapeared.

"That's nice. Lauren can I talk to you for a minute." Lauren was just walking in the door.

"Sure, mum. What is it?" Tanya's tone worried Lauren a bit.

Tanya looked back at Rebecca. "Rebecca, go upstairs and play with your toys for a little bit." Tanya sent Rebecca upstairs and motioned for Lauren to come into the kitchen.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"You have a date with Joey tonight?"

"It's not a date. We talked today and he invited me out to dinner to talk some more."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It's not. He's just my friend slash cousin so there's nothing to worry about."

"Lauren, how can you do this?"

"Do what, exactly?"

"Not tell him he has a daughter. He deserves to know."

"He does, but he told me he didn't want to be with me after the crash, and anyway i've been doing fine on my own. And He's only here because he needed a break from his work but he is going back to work after his break, so we will see him probably never again anyway."

"Knowing he has a daughter will change that, he will help you out Lauren, he's a good guy!"

Lauren was getting angrier by the second. "And what if he doesn't want her!?"

Tanya was shocked. "Is that what this was about? You are afraid he wouldn't want her. Lauren, that boy was head over heels in love with you. Do you really think he would have left you if he found out you were pregnant. And you know yourself that it was Derek who blackmailed him into ending it with you."

Lauren started crying. "But his hatred for Derek was stronger than his love for me."

Tanya hugged her daughter. "Shh... Don't cry."

"I can't tell him. Not yet anyway. I have to wait. And how am I going to tell Rebecca about me and Joey being cousins?"

"Lauren, I think you should tell him soon ."

"I don't know how. Do I just bring it up in conversation? 'This dinner is lovely, oh and by the way, when you broke my heart I was pregnant with your daughter.' I can't do it, mum."

"Do it when you know it's right, but he does deserve to know."

"I know he does, mum." Lauren left the kitchen and headed upstairs to get ready for her dinner with Joey.

Lauren was wearing a saphire red dress with matching earings and black high heels. She grabed her black clutch and threw a few things in it. Her hair was down in loose curls, she took one last look in the mirror and was ready to go. Lauren had talked to Joey earlier and they had agreed to go try the newly renovated Argee Bargee. Lauren felt appropriately dressed since it was a fancy place. She walked out of the bedroom, and across the hall to kiss Rebecca goodnight since she wasn't sure if she would be home before she went to bed.

"You look really pretty, mummy." Lauren smiled and walked over to her daughter. She was playing with Lauren's old dollshouse.

"I see you found my old dollshouse."

"Yeah, I love it! It's so cool."

"I have to leave soon."

"You're going to see Joey?"

"Yes, I am."

"Will you tell him I said hi?"

"Absolutely." Lauren gave her daughter a kiss and hug then said goodnight. She made her way down the steps to see her mum.

"Mum, thanks for watching her tonight."

"It's not a problem, really. We are going to watch a disney movie after we make some cookies. I'm glad I get to spend dome time with her."

"I know she is, too. She really misses you when we are in Jersey."

"You should get going. Don't want to be late for your date with Joey." Tanya laughed and Lauren rolled her eyes

"Anyway, I should be back before you go to bed. Please make sure Rebecca gets a bath and brushes her teeth."

"I will, go have fun. Not too much fun, though. I don't know if Rebecca wants a brother or sister right now."

"Mum! Oh my god, what is wrong with you!" Lauren turned bright red and Tanya couldn't stop laughing. "Bye, mum. Goodnight, just in case I don't get back before you go to bed."

"Night, Lauren."

Lauren walked outside and headed over to the Argee Bargee. She was on time, she saw Joey standing by the door. He looked great, wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"You look stunning, Lauren." Joey was looking Lauren up and down, checking her out. Lauren didn't notice, she blushed at his comment and he held out his hand and she grabbed it. They walked in holding hands, said anything they were soon seated and had ordered their food.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Joey asked, Lauren was surprised Joey brought up their relationship, he hadn't about their relationship and she assumed he didn't want it to talk about it.

"Of course I do. My house, at the bottom of the stairs. Even though I was drunk." Joey laughed a little at her reply.

Lauren smiled and they talked about their relationship for a little while, more 'Do you remember's'. Their food arrived and they started eating and kept talking.

"Rebecca wanted me to tell you hi."

"Well, tell her I said hi back. She seems like a great kid, from what I've seen. Must be the mother." Joey smiled across the table at Lauren.

"Thanks, Joey. I tried to raise her the best I could."

"You did a good job."

Joey and Lauren talked for a couple more hours and after dessert they were ready to go. Joey held the door for Lauren and walked her home.

"I'm glad we did this, Joey."

"Me too, Lauren. We should do it again."

"We definitely should." Lauren gave Joey a kiss on the cheek. Joey was blushing, but Lauren couldn't tell because it was so dark outside. The only light being a streetlamp.

"Goodnight, Joey. I'll text or call you tomorrow."

"Okay, talk to you then." Lauren walked in through the front door. Everyone was sleeping, so she just went to change and go to bed. After she did changed she went to check on Rebecca. Lauren walked into the room and kneeled next to Rebecca.

"You really are your father's daughter." Lauren whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days passed and Lauren and Joey were spending more time together. Sometimes by themselves, sometimes with Rebecca. They were keeping things on a friendship basis, for now, They hadn't discussed it, it was just the way it played out. By the end of the week Joey adored Rebecca, and Rebecca really liked him. It was early Friday morning when Lauren got a call from her boss saying she needed to come back to Jersey to finish one of her art pieces. She didn't want to have to take Rebecca back and forth. Lauren's mum would gladly watch Rebecca but she was in Wales visiting Jane, and she wouldn't expect anyone else to do it for her. She would just have to take Rebecca with her. Lauren and Rebecca were supposed to have Joey over for lunch, and soon enough he arrived. Lauren went to the door and opened it.

"Joey!"  
"Hey, Lauren. Everthing okay? You seem a little... off."  
Lauren let Joey in then shut the door.  
"It's just I have to go back to Jersey for the weekend. The first flight out is late tonight and I just really don't want to have to take Rebecca on the plane that late, and twice in one weekend."  
"I can watch her."  
"Joey I couldn't ask you to do that."  
"You're not, I offered."  
Just then Rebecca ran in the room and jumped into Joey's arms.  
"Hey there, princess."  
"Hi, Joey."  
"I have to ask you something, Rebecca."  
"Okay, Joey."  
"Would you like it if I watched you while your mum went home for the weekend."  
Rebecca turned her attention to Lauren.  
"Why are you going home mummy?"  
"I have a few things to do."  
"I want Joey to watch me!"  
Joey looked at Lauren.  
"It's settled then. We will have lunch, then you will pack and we will drive you to the airport."  
Lauren gave Joey a defeated look.  
"Okay, I trust you and so does she. You can stay here if you'd like. Mum won't be back until Monday."  
Joey smiled and looked back at Rebecca.  
"Sound like a plan, little one?"  
Rebecca nodded.  
"Let's go eat lunch then." Lauren said as she grabbed Rebecca from Joey and walked into the kitchen.

Lauren, Joey and Rebecca ate lunch, then Lauren went to pack her bags while Joey and Rebecca watched Spongebob. When Lauren came downstairs she joined them. Rebecca had fallen asleep on Joey's lap.

"You two look so cute." Lauren said smiling at Joey and Rebecca.  
Joey looked over at Lauren and smiled. Lauren stood up and walked over to Joey.  
"Here, let me take her upstairs to bed."  
"I'll do it." Joey said standing up with Rebecca in his arms.  
"Follow me to her room." Lauren said walking towards the steps.  
Joey carried Rebecca up to her room and set her in bed. Lauren pulled the blankets over her then kissed her head.  
"Goodnight, angel." Lauren whispered  
Joey and Lauren left the room and walked back downstairs.  
"I can take a taxi to the airport. You should just stay here with Rebecca, I don't want to have to wake her up."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I should probably go soon."  
"I'll call a taxi."  
"Okay."  
Joey called Lauren a taxi and it arrived in less than an hour. Joey took Lauren's bags to the car.  
"Thanks, Joey. For everything, I couldn't imagine having to take Rebecca with me."  
Joey walked with Lauren out to the taxi.  
"Okay, call me if you need anything. Please make sure she gets a bath and brushes her teeth when she wakes up and before she goes to bed. You can stay in Oscar's room. He's with my dad and Kirsty for another couple of weeks. There's plenty of food, and I think that's it. Thank you, so much."  
Joey laughed at how concerned Lauren was.  
"We'll be fine. You better get going or you'll miss the flight."  
"Okay. Bye, Joey. Tell Rebecca I love her and to call me if she wants."  
Lauren gave Joey a kiss on the cheek.  
"Goodnight, Lo."  
"Night, Joe."


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren got to Jersey and went straight home, her boss was coming over early Saturday morning to discuss her art work. Lauren called Joey after everything was fixed with her boss.

"Hey, Lauren." Joey said as he picked up the phone.  
"Hey, Joey. How is everything? How's Rebecca?"  
"She's good, she got up this morning and got a bath and brushed her teeth. She just finished lunch. Do you wanna talk to her?"  
"Thanks. Yeah I would love to talk to her!"  
Joey handed the phone to Rebecca and Lauren heard a muffled "It's mum." on the other end of the line.  
"Mummy?"  
"Hey, Rebecca. I'll be back early tomorrow, okay?"  
"That's okay mummy. Me and Joey are having fun."  
"Good, I love you."  
"Love you, too."  
"Can I talk to Joey?"  
"Okay, here he is."  
"Lauren?"  
"Joey, everything here is almost all sorted out, I just have a meeting later today. Then I should be home tomorrow around dinnertime tomorrow. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah, that's fine. We'll come and pick you up at the airport."  
"Sounds good. We can stop for dinner with Rebecca on the way home if you want. Thank you, Joey."  
"Lauren, stop saying thank you. I'm having fun with Rebecca. Yeah, dinner sounds good."  
"Okay, bye Joe."  
"Bye, see you tomorrow."  
Joey hung up the phone and went over to Rebecca.  
"So what do you want to do now?"  
"Let's watch a Snow White."  
Joey laughed "Okay, let's go."  
Rebecca and Joey watched Snow White and Rebecca fell asleep halfway through it. He carried her upstairs to bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Two hours later Rebecca came downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Joey was making dinner.  
"Hey, sleepyhead." Joey said as Rebecca walked up to a stool and sat on it.  
"Joey are we going to make brownies?"  
"We can if you want them."  
"Yes, I want brownies!" Joey laughed at how excited she was about making brownies.

Joey and Rebecca made brownies and they ate dinner whilst they were baking. While they were eating Rebecca looked up at Joey.  
"Joey, can I ask you something."  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Do you love my mummy?"  
Joey almost choked on his food. "What? Why would you ask that?"  
"I think mummy likes you."  
Joey smiled. "Can you keep a secret from mummy?"  
"Yes." Rebecca nodded her head.  
"I do love your mummy, so much."  
"Are you going to marry her?"  
"I don't know. Why?"  
"Because if you marry my mummy you could be my step-daddy. Mummy said if I have a step-daddy I can call him daddy. I would want you to be my daddy Joey."  
"I would love to marry your mum, and become your dad. But, I think your mummy has moved on. She used to love me, but it's been so long and I told her to move on."  
"Mummy used to love you?"  
"A long time ago, before you were born. Mummy and I were in love, your mum was eighteen and I was twenty three. Then your mummy and I broke up."  
"So did mummy stop loving you?"  
"I don't know, Rebecca. I hope not, but if she has then it was only because I told her to stop loving me."


	7. Chapter 7

Joey and Rebecca hopped in the car the next morning to go pick up Lauren.

"Joey, are we almost there?"

"Yeah, almost." Joey was just as excited, maybe more than Rebecca, to see Lauren.

Joey and Rebecca rode in the car until Rebecca asked Joey to turn on the radio. "Joey, Joey! Go back that was mine and mummy's song!" Joey went back to the previous music station and Mirror by Justin Timberlake was playing throughout the car. Then, Rebecca started to sing along. Joey was surprised to hear how well she could sing, even for a six year-old. Joey turned down the radio.

"When did you start singing, Rebecca."

"I don't know."

"Do you want to be a singer."

"Maybe."

"Well if you ever do, don't give up. Don't give up on anything you wanna be. Okay?" Joey quickly glanced back at Rebecca and smiled.

"Okay. I won't"

Joey and Rebecca got to the airport only to be greeted by Lauren soon after their arrival.

"I missed you so much, Rebecca." Lauren gave her daughter hug and a kiss, then went over to Joey. "Thanks for watching her Joey."

"Anytime." Lauren hugged Joey and he just barely lifted her off the ground.

"So, whoose hungry?" Lauren asked after she and Joey let go of each other.

Lauren, Joey and Rebecca got in the car and drove to get dinner. Joey was driving, Lauren was in the passenger's seat, and Rebecca was in the back.

"Mummy I want chinese food." Lauren looked at Joey.

"Chinese good with you?"

"Sounds great." Joey drove to the chinese restraunt he and Lauren always used to order from. Joey went inside and got the takeout, then they headed back to Lauren's mum's house. Joey helped Lauren carry in her bags after they sat Rebecca in the livingroom with her food and some cartoons. Joey and Lauren came back inside and saw Rebecca completely distracted by cartoons so they went in the kitchen to eat their own food. They were in there for about an hour until they went to check on Rebecca, they figured she was asleep. They were right, Rebecca was on the couch, curled up in a blanket sleeping like an angel.

"She did this last night, too." Joey laughed as he walked over to Rebecca and picked her up.

"Joey you don't have to do that."

"It's cool, really. She's so cute when she sleeps." Lauren smiled as Joey said that, making his way to the steps. "I'll be right back, Lauren."

"Okay, I'll be in here." Joey walked upstairs and put Rebecca in her pajamas and then tucked her in.

"Goodnight, princess." Joey said as he kissed her head.

Lauren had gone in the kitchen and cleaned up her and Joey's food before heading back into the livingroom and turning the dim light on. She then grabbed the tv remote and switched the tv off. Just as she did that Joey was coming downstairs.

"She's tucked in and everything."

"Thanks." Joey took a seat next to Lauren, but was facing her.

"Joey I really missed you while I was gone."

"I really missed you too, Lauren." Lauren smiled and looked down at her hands, knowing she was blushing. She couldn't believe this man could still make her feel like this.

"So how was Rebecca, did she behave well?"

"She was great, she's a mini you. She's adorable. She's a great singer too." Lauren smiled

"I'm glad she was good, she is adoarble isn't she?"

"Very much so. How did everything go with work?"

"Okay,"

"Was Jersey cold."

"Freezing!. You should come sometime, it's great."

"I just might take you up on that. How long are you and Rebecca staying in Walford?"

"Maybe another month or two. I'll probably buy a place around here soon so I can come home more often without staying here."

"I know what you mean. I bought number 23 for me and Alice."

"How long are you going to be in Walford, Joey?"

"Well I've already been here a few weeks and I miss my old job in Newcastle but it's crazy and there's drunk people everywhere. I was thinking of coming home for a while."

"Well maybe that's what is best."

"Maybe."

"can I ask you a question, Joe?" Lauren asked

"Sure, anything"

"Do you still love me? ... I'm only asking because I think I still love you"

Joey paused for a minute. " Of course I do... You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that"

"Trust me. I think I have a pretty good idea how long you've waited, Joe" Lauren replied

"Well,it's getting late, maybe I should go, but I will see you tomorrow, yeah?" Joey got up and grabbed his jacket

"Wait!" Lauren got up and walked over to where Joey was.

"Yeah. Lauren." Just then Lauren crashed her lips to Joey's and for the first time in six years, they kissed. It was slow and passionate, but lasted for a few minutes.

"I've missed that, a lot." Joey said breathlessly as they pulled away.

"Me too." Lauren replied, her eyes still closed trying to process what just happened.

Joey gave Lauren another kiss, same pace. When they pulled away, Lauren grabbed Joey's hand and led him back to the couch.

"Lay with me, please Joey. My mum won't be back until tomorrow."

"Okay, Lauren. But on one condition."

"What might that condition be, Mr. Branning?" Lauren said wrapping her arms around Joey's neck.

"You let me take you out tomorrow."

"You've got a deal." Lauren pecked Joey's lips before going upstairs and grabbing Joey a pair of his old sweatpants she kept in her old drawers. They had been there for six years. She grabbed herself a large t-shirt and a short pair of pajama shorts. When she came back downstairs she tossed them to Joey.

"Here, you can wear these."

Lauren took her shirt off and put on the large shirt, then she slipped her jeans off and put on the shorts, Joey watching the entire time. When Lauren finished she looked at Joey and knew he had watched.

"You gonna change?" Lauren chuckled as Joey started blushing and tried to hide his face.

"I'll be right back." Lauren walked upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a hair tie. She put her hair in a bun and walked back down to the livingroom.

Lauren grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to her room. "Thanks for staying with me, Joey." Lauren said pulling the covers back and getting into bed, Joey right behind her.

"No problem, Lauren." Joey said as he kissed Lauren before letting her turn off the bedside lamp and holding her. They were laying back to front, Joey's hand laying over Lauren's stomach.

"Goodnight, Lauren." Joey said pulling Lauren as close as possible. Lauren chuckled at how he wanted her so close.

"Goodnight, Joey."


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren woke up first and untangled herself from Joey's arms. She grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower, when she got out and got dressed Joey was still asleep. Lauren decided to go check on Rebecca. She walked across the hall and peeked inside the room, Rebecca was still asleep so she closed the door and went downstairs to make some coffee. Once the coffee was made, she poured some and sat in the livingroom, then her mum called Lauren's mobile. Lauren's mum said she would be home in about an hour and a half. They both told each other they loved each other and hung up.

Joey woke up twenty minutes later, without Lauren in his arms, so he went downstairs to look for her. Joey saw her sitting the livingroom, her legs propped up on the coffee table sipping her cup of coffee. He chuckled to himself at how cute she looked.

"Hey." Joey said as he walked through the livingroom door. Lauren turned around as she heared his voice.

"Morning, babe."

Joey walked over to the one seater and sat down. They sat there in silence as Lauren went into her own little world, then Joey broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" Lauren looked to Joey with a confused face.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just thought maybe you regretted asking me to stay last night?"

"No, I don't. I'm actually glad I asked you to stay. Do you regret staying, or asking me out on another date?"

"No, not at all." Joey smiled at Lauren and her stomach did a flip. Then he continued sepeaking. "I should probably go back home to mine before Rebecca wakes up. Plus, I need to change and prepare for our date."

"Okay. Let me walk you out." Joey stood up and so did Lauren. They both headed towards the front door. All of Joey's stuff was by the door in a bag and he grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder after putting his shoes and jacket on. "My mum is home in about an hour. So once she gets home I'll call you and let you know so we can set up a time for lunch."

"Okay,"

Lauren opened the door for Joey and watched him walk over to number 23. Lauren waved and then closed the door. After she closed the door, she noticed the house was a little messy so she decided to straighten it up before her mum came home. Lauren had grabbed the rubbish from the room when there was a knock on the door. She had no idea who it could be so she set the rubbish down and went to open the door.

"Joey?" Lauren was surprised to see Joey on her doorstep.

"I forgot something."

"What did you forget?"

"This."

He stepped inside and grabbed Lauren by the waist and pulled her in for a slow, yet very passionate kiss. After they parted their faces were still so close and they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I'll see you later?" Joey asked as he headed for the door for the second time today.

Lauren bit her lip before replying. "Yeah."

"Bye, Lauren." Joey shut the door behind him and walked back over to his flat, Lauren watched him walk off from out the window.

.

About an hour later Lauren's mum arrived home. Lauren called Joey and he said he would pick her up around two, it was only ten in the morning so Lauren figured she would make breakfast for everyone. Lauren had cleaned up and just finished cooking breakfast when Rebecca came downstairs in her pajamas.

"Hey, baby girl." Lauren shouted from the kitchen as she watched Rebecca walk into the livingroom and sit on the couch. Lauren put some bacon and eggs on a plate she grabbed from the stack she had placed by the oven. Then, she went and grabbed a piece of toast and also put that on the plate. She made two other plates the same way then got out the orange juice.

"Come eat, Rebecca. Mum, there's some for you in here, too." Rebecca came in the kitchen and sat at the table then started eating her breakfast.

"Thanks, Lauren." Tanya said as she walked in to the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Hey mum can I talk to you when you finish eating?"

"Sure, sweetheart."

Everyone ate, then Lauren sent Rebecca upstairs to get dressed. Tanya started helping Lauren gather dishes from the table. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Mum, Joey wants to take me to lunch today. Could you watch Rebecca? If you can't I totally get it, I mean you did just get back and probably want some time to rest."

"Lauren I spent that time away resting. I was thinking about taking Rebecca to the new toy shop next to the minute mart. It's new and I thought she'd like it, I missed her when I was gone."

"Really mum, that's great! Thank you so much." Lauren gave her mum a big long hug.

"Maybe you should get ready for you're date. It is a date right?"

"Yes, it is. And I'm very, very excited." Lauren practically ran upstairs to get ready for her and Joey's date.


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren and Joey had spent the rest of the week and the weekend going on dates. They went to restaurants and watched movies at his and Alice's place, they went on a date every night for the next week. Joey had invited Lauren over to the flat for dinner tonight and was excited to get to cook for her, Lauren was just excited to be able to spend more time with him. This would be their eighth date. Even though they went on dates, Joey and Lauren still spent a lot of time with Rebecca and they were all so close. Rebecca really liked that her mum was happy and that she was happy with Joey.

"So do you want me to come over to yours and walk you over to mine?" Joey said into his phone.

"You don't have to walk me over, I'm sure I can do it myself, Joe." Lauren laughed.

"I know, I just like seeing your mum and Rebecca."

"You saw them last night."

"Okay, okay. I won't come over."

"Good. So I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah, the food will be done in about twenty minutes. I don't want it to be cold for you."

"I am almost done getting ready and then I'll be over."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

"Bye, Joe."

"Bye, Lo."

.

Lauren chose a light blue dress with her black cardigan and black ankle boots. She walked across the hall to say goodbye to Rebecca. When she walked in Rebecca had Cinderella playing and was playing along with her Cinderella dolls.

"Hey, sweetheart." Rebecca put her dolls down and turned to her mum.

"Hi, mummy. Are you going to see Joey?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering . Are you and Joey boyfriend and girlfriend? You guys kiss a lot." Lauren chuckled and walked to sit on the bed in the room.

"I think we are."

"I like Joey, mummy."

"I know you do." Rebecca walked over to Lauren and sat in her lap, then Lauren started rocking her on her knee.

"Are you feeling okay, Rebecca?"

"Yeah, I feel fine."

"Okay." Lauren kissed Rebecca's forehead. "I love you, angel."

"Love you, mummy. When are you going to Joey's?"

"I'm going soon, will you sit with me for another minute."

.

Lauren held her daughter and rocked her until she had to leave, she kissed Rebecca on the forehead before going downstairs.

"Bye, mum. Love you." Lauren said passing her mum and kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye, Lauren. Have fun!" Tanya yelled as Lauren shut the door.

Lauren walked over to Joey's, when she got there he let her in.

"Hey, Lauren." Joey kissed Lauren.

"Hey, Do you know when Alice gets back from Africa?"

"She's not coming back for another six months, why?" Joey replied, a little confused

"I just haven't seen her for years and I miss her, thats all" Lauren replied, smiling

"Well anyway, Come in. The food just got done." He stepped aside allowing her to come in.

"Good, I'm starving." Lauren laughed and walked in, once she took her shoes and jacket off Joey walked her into the diningroom and pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you, Joey. The food looks great."

"It's my special recipe." Joey and Lauren both laughed and started eating.

After an hour of laughing, talking and eating they were finished. Lauren helped Joey take in the dishes and clean up.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Joey said grabbing her hand and walking into the livingroom.

"How about we skip the movie. I just want you to hold me for a bit." Lauren said. She loved being in Joey's warm embrace.

"That's good with me." Joey said before he kissed Lauren.

Lauren sat on the couch and Joey did too. He laid back and Lauren laid next to him, he hugged her close. Her head was laying on his chest, she looked up at him and kissed him. After a while Lauren thought she should be getting home.

"We should do this again." Joey said as he opened the door for Lauren.

"Yes we should." Lauren leaned up and kissed Joey.

"I sould be getting home." Before Lauren could go Joey kissed her with as much passion and love he could. Lauren smiled as they broke apart.

"Or maybe not." Lauren kissed him just like he kissed her, then she shut the door with a kick. Joey started walking backwards to his bedroom, with Lauren doing the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Joey woke up first, he looked next to him and saw Lauren laying on her side, facing him. She had her hair in her face, so he gently pushed it behind her ear and off her shoulder. He watched her sleep, her chest going up and down with every breath she took, the way there was still a smile on her face from last night, he love every bit of her. After what seemed like minutes later, Lauren's eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, babe." Joey said as he slowly stroked his thumb across her cheek. Lauren put her hand on top of his.

"Morning"

"I missed waking up like this, waking up to see your beautiful face. It doesn't seem like I went six years without you. Without hearing your voice, or laugh, without seeing your sparkiling smile, without holding you and telling you I love you, without making love to you." Joey continued rubbing Lauren's cheek with his thumb. Lauren smiled.

"I love you, Joey."

"What?" Joey thought he hadn't heard right.

"I love you, and I haven't stopped loving you." Lauren leaned up and kissed Joey.

"I love you too, Lauren. I would do anything for you."

"I don't know how I lived without you."

"I have you now and that's all that matters." Joey said smiling and gave her a soft kiss.

"I know." Joey got out of bed.

"Follow me. I have something for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Come here." Joey said walking into his closet and grabbing a small box.

"What is it?" Lauren was confused.

"Remember this?" Joey said opening the box.

"Oh my god."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Joey and Lauren, along with their friends, were at Fatboy's party. Joey found Lauren sitting by herself sipping on a glass of vodka and coke. He had Derek's threat running through his mind 24/7. He couldn't take it anymore so decided it was best he ended it. But not here, not at Fatboy's party._

_"Hey, Lauren. Are you alright?" Lauren was startled_

_"Oh, yeah I'm fine."_

_"You wanna get out of here?"_

_"Sure, where do you wanna go?"_

_"Anywhere. I wanna talk to you."_

_"Okay, let's go say bye to everyone."_

_"Okay." Joey followed Lauren to where everyone was talking._

_"Hey, we're gonna take off. Dad says he wants me home and Joey offered to walk me back." Lauren lied._

_Everyone said goodbye and they all agreed to meet in the vic tomorrow . Joey and Lauren left and were walking to Lauren's house._

_"Are your parents home?"_

_"No, they're out, Oscar is with Uncle Jack and Sharon, and Abi is out with Jay ."_

_"Can we go to your room?"_

_"If you want to." Joey walked up the steps and into Lauren's room._

_"Lauren..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We can't do this anymore."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Us. I can't do it anymore. We were never meant to be a serious thing, you were only meant to be a bit of fun. Something to take my mind off Lucy."_

_"But you said you loved me." Lauren started crying uncontrolably_

_"I lied. I'm so sorry." Lauren took the necklace Joey had given her and threw it at him and told him to leave._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"Joey, you kept the necklace?" Lauren was about to cry

"Of course I did. I want you to take it back. It belongs to you, it represents our love." Lauren started crying.

"Lo, why are you crying." Joey hugged Lauren

"I'm sorry it's just, the last time I saw it was when I threw it at you."

"Shh, hey don't cry. You have me again, I love you okay?"

"I love you so much, Joey."

"I love you, too. Now, take your necklace back." Joey went behind her and moved her hair to put the necklace on.

"Thank, you Joey."

"It's back where it belongs."

Joey and Lauren kissed passionatly and Joey laid her onto her back when things got heated...

* * *

Joey and Lauren woke up in the morning and made breakfast. It was only ten in the morning, but Lauren knew she had to get back to Rebecca. Joey and Lauren were standing in the hallway out side of Joey's flat, Joey wouldn't stop kissing Lauren. Lauren was laughing in between kisses.

"Joey, I love you but I have to get back before Rebecca wakes up."

"Okay, fine. I'll call you later."

"Yes, please call me. I love you."

"I love you too, Miss Branning."

"Bye." Lauren said as she stepped out of the front door and started to make her way home.

When she got home it was five past ten and she was praying no one was awake. She walked in the house to silence, she slowly tiptoed across the livingroom only to hear her mother's voice.

"And what have you been doing all night?" Tanya was in the kitchen.

"Nothing really." Lauren replied casually although the truth was she just had one of the best nights of her life.

"Lauren don't give me that. I am your mother and I want an answer."

"Joey made great food, we cuddled, and talked, then we slept together. Bye mum, gotta go get a shower" Lauren ran out of he kitchen only to leave her mother speechless with her jaw on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey, Lauren and Rebecca spent the next week spending more time together. Joey would come over, play games with Rebecca and stay the night with Lauren. When Lauren and Rebeccawould go to his place they ordered pizza and watched movies, most nights they spent the night. Today was Thursday and it was around ten at night when Lauren was talking to Joey on the phone.

"Please, Joey? For me?"

"Lauren, I don't know, what about your mum?"

"It's not like we'll be doing anything and I already asked my mum. She said it was fine. I just want you to come over and watch tv with me while I fall asleep in your arms."

"Okay, fine. You win, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Joey." Joey hung up and since he was already in his sweatpants he brought a change of clothes for tomorrow and walked to Lauren's house. Five minutes later Joey texted Lauren.

"I'm here."

"On my way downstairs." Lauren was wearing a tee shirt Joey had left in her room and her bra and underwear.

"Hi, Joey."

"Hey, Lauren. You tired?" Joey was taking his shoes and jacket off.

"Yes, come on." Lauren grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

"I see you have my shirt on and that's about all you have on" Joey said once they entered Lauren's room and shut the door.

Lauren blushed. "I like your shirts, and no I have more than just this on."

"Well, I think you look beautiful in my shirt."

Lauren smiled "Lay with me?"

"Isn't that what I came here for?" Joey asked chuckling. Lauren grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed. Lauren turned so she was facing him.

"I'm happy you're here." Lauren said

"Me, too." Joey replied as he wrapped his arms around Lauren. Lauren kissed him for a few minutes.

"I thought you said we weren't doing anything, Miss Branning?"

"What? I was just kissing my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend. I think I like that word."

"Oh really? I like it too."

"Lo, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Will you come with me to Newcastle. Just for the weekend, since I am making my stay permanent for a while I have some things I wanna get from my other apartment. I want you to come with me."

"Joey I would love to..."

"But..."

"But, I can't leave Rebecca and I wouldn't wanna take her. She's just settled here. I'm sorry Joey, I want to but I can't"

"It's okay, Lo. Let's go to bed." Lauren could hear dissapointment in his voice and she didn't want to upset him anymore so she agreed to go to bed.

Lauren woke up first and went downstairs because she smelled food, but she put on some pyjama shorts before going down.

"Hey, mum." Lauren said walking in the kitchen.

"Morning darling. Joey still here?"

"Yeah, he's still asleep."

"Well when he wakes up there is some breakfast in here for him." Tanya glanced up at her daughter. "You okay, Lauren?"

"What? Oh, yeah sorry. I was just thinking about last night."

"What about last night?"

"Jake asked me to go to Newcastle with him for the weekend, he has some things he wants to bring down here since he's staying for a while."

"What's there to think about?"

"Rebecca. I can't take her so I said I couldn't."

"Lauren Branning! I will gladly watch my granddaughter, now you march upstairs right now and tell him you are going!"

"But, mum-"

"I will not take no for an answer, now go tell him!" Tanya said waving the spatula she was using to motion Lauren upstairs.

"Fine. Thank you mum."

"Anytime, Lauren."

Lauren ran upstairs and got in bed next to Joey.

"Hey, Joey. Wake up." She was rubbing his face softly but he wasn't waking up so she kissed him softly. Joey woke up and kissed back.

"Well that's a nice way to wake up." Joey said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Guess what?!"

"What?"

"I can go to Newcastle with you."

"Really, how?"

"My mum said she would watch Rebecca."

Joey kissed Lauren and she laid back on the bed. They pulled apart knowing the couldn't go any further.

"I love you, Lauren." "I love you too, Joey. There's breakfast downstairs."

"Great, lets go." Lauren and Joey walked downstairs together and ate breakfast. Rebecca came downstairs an hour later, by then both Joey and Lauren had gotten dressed.

"Hey, Rebecca." Joey said as she walked in the livingroom

"Hi, Joey." It didn't surprise Rebecca he was there because for the past week he had been there almost every morning before she woke up. Rebecca walked into the kitchen after saying hi to her mum and giving her a kiss, she sat down and started eating breakfast.

"I'll go tell Rebecca. We're leaving today right?"

"Yeah, about three hours. We should go soon."

"Okay, be right back."

Lauren told Rebecca they were leaving but that they would be back in a few days. Rebecca was okay with it because she always loved spending time with her grandma. A short while later the were on there way to Newcastle, and Lauren was excited to have a weekend alone with Joey and so was he. Although, they both missed Rebecca.


	12. Chapter 12

When Lauren and Joey arrived in Newcastle it wasn't that much later, only five hours or so. Lauren was amazed by how big and fast paced Newcastle was, she was excited to be with Joey. Joey led Lauren up to his penthouse apartment and it was beautiful, Lauren especially loved the view.

"I can tell you like the view." Joey said walking behind Lauren and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lauren spun around in his arms so she could be face to face with him. "It's awesome, you can see a lot from here."

"That's a big reason why I got this place. So what do you want to do first, we could go see stuff, or go out to dinner. Whatever you want."

"It doesn't matter where we go or if we don't go anywhere at all. I just want to be with you the entire weekend, alone."

"Well, that does sound pretty good." Joey pecked Lauren's lips "You hungry, Lauren?"

"I could eat. What do you have in mind?"

"Well since we just got here and we will be here two more days, how about we order in. Anything special you want?"

"No not really, anything is good." Lauren sat on the couch, while Joey went in the other room to order food.

While Lauren was sitting there looking around at all his pictures. There were lots of pictures of him and other people I didn't recognise.

What am I doing? He has a great life here, with friends, and a gorgeous apartment, but he was going back to Walford for a while. Why would he leave this? What am I gonna do when I go back to Jersey? I really don't want to lose him again, but how can I be with him if I'm not being honest with him about his own child? He deserves to know, that way he can be in Rebecca's life. She's already spent too much time without a father. Lauren Branning, tonight is the night you will tell Joey about his daughter, end of disscussion. He should know. He needs to know. But how will he react? Maybe I should wait until we get back to Walford.

"Lauren? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just kinda zoned out. Did you order the food?"

"Yeah, it should be here in a while." Joey grabbed Lauren's hand and led her over to the couch. Lauren sat down and turned towards Joey as they waited for the food to arrive.

Lauren laid down with Joey on the couch and he held her close. Lauren sat up and looked at Joey.

"I'm gonna go change."

"Okay, don't be too long." Joey said as we watched Lauren walk to get her bag.

"I won't."

Lauren changed into short pyjama bottoms and a tee shirt, she put her hair in a messy bun. When she was walking back into the livingroom she saw more pictures of Joey and his happy life here. She needed to know what was going to happen to them when she left to go back to Jersey. She wanted to talk to him, when she finally walked back into the livingroom Joey was paying for the food. She sat down on the couch trying to figure out a way to ask him, she couldn't so she just decided to say it. The room was silent as they started eating but then Lauren spoke up; "What are we going to do, Joe?"

"What are you talking about, Lo?"

"Me and you, what are we going to do when I go back to Jersey and you stay in Walford?"

"I don't know, Lauren. But, I know that there is no way I'm going to let you walk out of my life. Never again."

"Joey, what about Rebecca?"

"I love her." Lauren felt a relief when he said that.

"Joey-"

"Lauren, I do love her. She is the most amazing child I've ever met and I love her." Lauren kissed him.

"Thank you, for not leaving me or her. She really cares about you Joey and I can't have her lose you. I don't know if she'd be okay."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

"I want you to come with me. To Jersey."

"What?"

"I want you to come with Rebecca and I back to Jersey."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to be with you, I can't stand being away from you. Unless you don't want to."

"No, no. I want to, I want to be with you and Rebecca." Joey grabbed Lauren's hands and gave her a sweet kiss. When they broke apart Lauren knew she had to tell him that he was Rebecca's father.

"Joey, there's something I have to tell you." Lauren was starting to feel nervous.

"You can tell me anything, Lauren."

"Joey..." Lauren began, this was the perfect time and he needed to know. "...six years ago, when you broke up with me, I was pregnant, with your baby. I left for Jersey and gave birth to Rebecca. Rebecca is your daughter, she's our daughter."

Lauren wasn't sure if she could look at Joey so she kept her eyes glued to their hands that were still holding each other. She was preparing herself for Joey to yell and scream at her, preparing herself for him to be angry.

"I know." Lauren looked up at Joey to see him smiling with tears in his eyes.

"What?"

"I know Rebecca is my daughter, I've known since the second I saw her."

"How?"

"She looks like me, she does things I used to do when I was little. Hell, she's six years old, we broke up six years ago. How could I not know?"

"And you didn't leave? How can you not hate me?"

"When I first saw her I suspected she was mine. Then, when I started spending more time with her I knew. I love her so much, she's mine. She's ours. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me help you raise her? I would've been the best dad I could."

"I t-thought you would tell me to get rid of her, you told me you didn't love me and I thought that you wouldn't love her either."

"I love you both so much. Lauren that night, when we broke up, I was messed up but that was when I realised I wanted to marry you and for you to be mine forever. I wanted so badly to have you in my arms when I went to sleep. I wanted you to be mine, and Rebecca would've been like the cherry on top." Lauren was crying.

"You wanted to marry me?"

"Of course I did, I still do."

"I never want to leave you or my daughter's side, ever. I want her to be able to call me daddy. I can't believe I have a daughter, a beautiful baby girl. We need to tell her soon."

"We will, soon. We just need to figure out how."

"We can figure that out later. Right now all I want to do is take you to my bedroom." Joey kissed Lauren and stood up.

"I love you so much, Joey."

"I love you too, Lauren. Never forget it." Joey resumed kissing Lauren and picked her up, taking her to his room to show her how huch he loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

When Lauren woke up she saw that Joey was still sleeping and that all she had on was her underwear. She slipped out of Joey's arms, trying not to wake him and got out of bed to grab one of Joey's shirts, she didn't feel like wearing trousers. She then walked downstairs and looked to see if he had anything for breakfast, she found ingredients to make toast, and pancakes. She also found some bacon, she started cooking. Lauren was mixing things here and cooking something over there, but she wasn't overwhelmed. It was just that she liked to always have something to do while cooking so she wasn't waiting twenty minutes for something to get done, so she did it all at once. Lauren was flipping the last pancake when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning." Lauren said turning her head to Joey and giving him a kiss before taking the last pancake and putting it on top of the other pancakes. Joey rested his head on her shoulder.

"You hungry?" Lauren asked turning the cooker off and spinning around in his arms

"Yes."

"Good." Lauren gave him a kiss. "Now go sit down and I'll bring it to you."

"Okay." Joey said walking into the living room. Lauren grabbed a plate and headed in the livingroom. She had eaten a pancake and a few pieces of bacon while cooking.

"Here you go." Lauren said sweetly handing Joey the plate and sitting on the couch next to him.

"Thank you, Lauren." Joey leaned over and kissed Lauren on the nose, once she pulled away she scrunched it and smiled.

"I'm gonna go clean up and take a shower." Lauren said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay, don't be long."

"I won't." Lauren went into the kitchen and cleaned the counter, washed the pans and put everything away. Then, she headed upstairs to take a shower. While she was in the shower she was singing the song that reminded her of Joey.

I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more.

Lauren felt alone and sad those years she didn't have Joey, but she never stopped loving him, and she never would.

She got out the shower and got dressed, then headed downstairs to see Joey by the window staring at the city. Lauren walked up beside him.

"What ya looking at?" She asked looking at Joey.

"Just trying to figure out where I want to take you today?"

"Have you thought of anything?"

"I've got a few places I want to take you. There's also someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"He's a really good friend of mine from work and. He knows all about you."

"How?"

"All I did was talk about you when I was out with him, and had always wanted to meet you. He helped me throw myself into my work instead of drowning in my sadness. "

"Well, he sounds nice and I can't wait to meet him."

Lauren gave Joey a kiss, then grabbed his hand and walked over to the couch. Joey sat down first and she sat on his lap.

"I'm going to go get a shower and then we can head out. Sound good?" Lauren kissed him once more before getting off of his lap.

"Sounds perfect. Where are we going first?"

"We are going to get lunch. then we are going to go meet my mate"


	14. Chapter 14

Joey grabbed his phone and walked into the wardrobe looking for what to wear, he dialed his friends number and put the phone down after putting the speaker on.

"Joey, my man. Where the hell have you been? You haven't called or texted me in two weeks."

"Sorry, I was... busy."

"Busy, huh? What kind of busy? 'I was to lazy' busy or 'I was with someone' busy?"

"I was with someone, okay. She's kept me busy and I have enjoyed every minute of it."

"Oh, and who may this woman that is stealing my best friend away be?"

"Lauren."

"Lauren?! As in the Lauren? The Lauren I heard about almost every night for five years?"

"Yes, that Lauren and keep your voice down. You're on speaker."

"Wait, she's with you?"

"No she's downstairs. But I don't want her to hear you."

"Okay, fine I'll be quiet. You're back in Newcastle?"

"Yeah, we are here for the weekend. I needed to take some things back home with me."

"Are you two dating? I thought you were going to take that job you got offered?"

"We are dating. And no i'm not taking the job, I already have enough money anyway and I need to be with Lauren. I'm probably going back to Jersey with her."

"Jersey, really?"

"Yes."

"You'd do all that for one girl?"

"Two actually."

"What do you mean two? Oh, I forgot she's "the one" right?"

"She is the one and about the two thing it's... complicated."

"Oooh, I don't like complicated. But, I am your best guy friend and you have to tell me."

"Not over the phone. Are you busy today?"

"No, I have the rest of the day free. Why?"

"I want you to meet her. Bring Sarah if you want." Joey said referring to Michael's girlfriend.

"Okay, I will, I don't think Sarah will want to come. She's been extra pregnant lately. If you tell me what's going on with the whole two thing."

"That's fine, if Sarah doesn't want to she doesn't have to. I'll call you to come over for dinner. I'll try and tell you tonight, okay?"

"It's a plan. I can't wait to meet the girl you fell in love with."

"I'll text you when we get back. I'm taking her to a surprise."

"Okay, man. Have fun with your surprise."

"Okay, bye Michael."

"Bye, Joey."

Joey hung up the phone and walked out of the wardrobe, while he was on the phone he got dressed. He headed downstairs towards Lauren, she was sitting on the couch sipping coffee cuddled in a blanket looking out the window.

"Hey, Lauren." Lauren looked at Joey, then unwrapped herself from the blanket and set her coffee on the table before scooting next to him.

"Are you ready to go?" Lauren said grabbing his hand

"Yeah."

"So what's the schedule like for today?"

"Well, I am taking you to my favorite restaurant for lunch. Then, we can actually go shopping today for a while instead of tomorrow, and after that we are coming back here to have dinner with my friend, Michael. Does that sound good?"

"Well today sounds pretty good. So Michael is the friend you were talking about."

"Yeah and he is excited to meet you."

"Okay, well let's go then."

Joey and Lauren walked out of the apartment and started walking. The restaurant wasn't very far from Joey's place and it was usually a quiet restaurant. Joey stopped in front of a semi fancy restaurant, he grabbed Lauren's hand and led her inside.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Branning." The hostess greeted them.

"Hi, Britney. Table for two, please." Joey said.

"Of course. Right this way." She stepped out from behind her post and grabbed two menus leading them to a quiet corner of the restaurant.

"Your waitress will be here shortly."

Lauren observed the restaurant, and saw that only about half of the tables were filled. She liked the way she felt seperated from the rest of the people in the restaurant because of their table's location. She also noted the dim lighting and the relaxed vibe in the restaurant. Joey and Lauren figured out what they wanted to eat and then ordered. They ate for about two hours and when they left it was three o'clock, Joey still needed to kill some time and was going to go shopping with her. Lauren stopped in front of a store and looked at it, then she walked in with Joey right behind her. She bought a dress and a tee. They walked around for two more hours, Lauren buying anything she wanted. Joey had about ten bags in his hands, and they were going to take them back to his place.

"Those bags heavy yet?" Lauren said looking back at him smirking.

"A little."

"Okay, I'll help you carry them." Joey and Lauren walked into his apartment and put the bags down. Joey turned to Lauren.

"Lauren, can I tell Michael about Rebecca? It's just he's been there through everything since I moved here and I want him to know, but if you're not comfortable with-" Lauren got Joey to stop rambling by kissing him.

"Of course it is. She's your daughter too and I'm glad that you want people to know that."

"Why wouldn't I, she's my daughter."

"Hearing you say that makes me happy."

.

When they were on their way home, Joey texted Michael.

"_We are on our way home. When can you come over?"_

_"How long until you get home?"_

_"About fifteen minutes."_

_"I'll be over in thirty five minutes."_

_"Okay. Is pizza good with you?"_

_"Yeah, pizza's great."_

_"Okay, you excited to meet Lauren?"_

_"I am."_

_"Gotta go. I want to spend a little time with her before you come."_

_"Okay, I'll be over soon."_

Joey and Lauren walked inside and sat on the couch. Joey had already ordered the pizza and it would be there soon.

"Joey, I had so much fun with you today."

"I'm glad you did, I did too. But, my feet hurt." Joey laughed then laid down. Lauren crawled on top of him straddling his waist.

"Are you okay?" Lauren smiled down at Joey.

"No, I think you can distract me, though."

"Maybe I can." Lauren leaned down and kissed him.

"Better?" She said smiling.

"No I don't think so." Joey said flipping them over and kissing her. Right when he was going to pick her up and carry her to his room the doorbell rang. Joey sat up off of Lauren and groaned, she laughed and sat up. Joey walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Michael." Joey said giving him a bro hug.

"What's up, Joey." Joey stepped aside letting him come in the apartment.

"Michael, this is Lauren. Lauren this is Michael."

"Hi." Lauren said giving him a soft smile.

"So this is the famous Lauren Branning. Nice to meet you." Michael said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Hey, lay off Michael. She's mine." Joey laughed

"Okay, okay." Michael laughed and sat down. Lauren sat opposite to him on a chair.

"So Michael, you've known Jake since he moved here."

"Yes, we were work mates. I feel like I've known you that long too." Joey sat next to Michael.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked

"Well, you're all he ever talked about."

Lauren smiled. "I didn't know you talked about me that much."

"I missed you, I needed to." Joey smiled as he talked to Lauren.

Michael, Lauren and Joey had been talking for ten more minutes when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the pizza. I'll get it." Lauren said standing up and walking over to the door. Once she was out of earshot Michael turned to Joey.

"She's just how you described her so when are you going to explain to me this 'complicated' thing that has to do with you moving to Jersey."

"I can't tell you now, she'll hear. I'll tell you when you ready to leave."

"Fine. But you bett-" Michael was cut off by Joey.

"Shhh. She's back."

"Here's the pizza and some plates." Lauren said setting them down on the coffee table.

They all ate pizza and had a good time. Michael thought Lauren was sweet and good for Joey, and Marley could tell Michael was a good friend to Joey. About an hour after talking and eating pizza Michael was ready to head out. Lauren took the rubbish and plates into the kitchen and came back into the livingroom to see Joey grabbing his jacket.

"Lo. I'll be right back, I'm going to go downstairs with him."

"Okay, Joe. I'll be in the bedroom." Lauren winked at Joey before walking to the bedroom.

"Damn, she's hot." Michael said once they walked into the hall.

"Yeah, she is and she's all mine." Joey said smiling walking towards the elevator.

"How's Sarah?" Joey asked.

"She's moody, tired, and pregnant. How do you think she is?" Joey chuckled walking into the elevator.

"You excited to be a dad? She due soon, right?"

"Yeah, she's due in two weeks. I'm excited and nervous, I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad before you."

"No you're not." Joey said looking at him and stepping out of the elevator walking towards the exit.

Michael grabbed Joey by the arm. "What are you talking about? Did you knock someone up? Does Lauren know?"

"Woah, woah. Calm down. That's where the whole two thing is coming from."

"I'm confused."

"Remember when I told you I broke up with Lauren because of the whole thing with my dad?"

"She was pregnant. She had a baby girl and named her Rebecca." Joey pulled out his phone and showed Michael a picture of himself and Rebecca. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"Yeah, that's just really shocking. How did you find out?"

"I suspected but wasn't sure until she told me."

"Well, congrats I guess?"

"Well, I expect to she pictures of your son once he arrives. I also want you and Sarah to meet Rebecca sometime."

"Okay, I'll talk to her once the baby comes out." Michael chuckled walking outside.

"See ya soon." Michael called before getting into a taxi and leaving.

Joey walked upstairs to his bedroom and saw Lauren no where to be found. He stripped down to his boxers and laid in bed on top the covers. He heard the bathroom door open to see Lauren wearing nothing but his tee shirt. She walked over to him and straddled his waist leaning down to kiss him. When they broke apart she whispered to him.

"Why don't we finish what we started earlier."

"Your wish is my command." Joey said rolling Lauren over and continued kissing her.

* * *

Lauren woke up the next day in Joey's arms, her head on his chest. She looked up at his face and smiled.

"Morning, babe."

"Morning." Lauren said laughing. They both laid together in bed until noon.


	15. Chapter 15

The rest of the time they were in Newcastle, Joey took Lauren sight-seeing and shopping. Lauren and Joey were on their way back to Walford.

"I had fun with you this weekend." Lauren said as she looked over at Joey and kissed him quick.

"I'm glad you came with me, but I miss Rebecca." Joey said as he chuckled mentioning Rebecca.

"We'll tell her soon, okay. I don't want her to waste to much time without you. I'm just afraid of how she'll react, this will change everything, but I know she loves you."

"Hopefully it will change everything for the better." Joey held Lauren's hand.

"I love you, Joey."

"I love you too. What are we going to do when we get back, I spent almost three whole days with you. I don't think I can let you go to your mum's."

"I think that you'll be fine. Where should we take Rebecca? When I talked to her yesterday and this morning she wanted us to come back really bad, so I promised that when we got back we would do something with her."

"We should ask her, I think she'll know what she wants."

"Okay. We should be in Walford soon, right?"

"Yeah, only about two more hours."

"Good, I miss our daughter." Lauren said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I miss our daughter, too." oey said squeezing her hand.

.

Joey and Lauren arrived in London and stopped at a service station. They were on their way back to Tanya's.

"Hey, Rebecca."

"Hi mummy. When are you coming home?"

Lauren chuckled. "We should be home soon, okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too mummy, and Joey. Is he coming over too?"

"Yeah, he is. Where do you want to go when we get home?"

"I want ice cream!"

"Did you eat dinner?"

"Yes, we had chicken and mashed potatoes."

"Okay, good. I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye mummy, tell Joey hi."

"Bye baby girl, I will." Lauren hung up her phone and put it in her bag.

"So we will go to your place first, to drop off your stuff and then we'll go to my mum's and see Rebecca. Is that okay?" Lauren asked Joey.

"That's fine." Joey gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek.

Joey and Lauren arrived in Walford and dropped his stuff off at his place. They then walked over to Tanya's house with Lauren's bags. When they got to the steps they saw Rebecca at the window. Joey took Lauren's bags into the house, Rebecca ran up to Lauren and into her arms.

"Hey, mummy."

"Hello, there. You ready for some ice cream?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"Okay let me go see grandma quick then we'll go." Lauren said putting Rebecca down and walking to where Joey was.

"Joey!" Rebecca said running to him and hugging him.

"Hey, Rebecca."

"I missed you, Joey."

"I missed you, too." Joey picked Rebecca up.

"Hey, darling. Let me take that. Hi, Joey." Tanya gave her daughter a hug.

"Hello, Tanya." Joey said hugging her too. "We'll wait outside." Joey walked outside with Rebecca.

"Thanks for watching Rebecca."

"It was no problem, I love her and you." Tanya smiled at her daughter.

"We're going to get ice cream, do you want anything while we're out?"

"No, thank you though. Have fun, I'll see you later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I went shopping for some stuff earlier."

"Okay. Can we talk later?"

"Of course, what about?"

"I'll tell you later. Bye mum." Lauren said walking out the door to Rebecca and Joey.

"Ready for some ice cream, Rebecca?"

"Yes!"

Lauren chuckled at how excited her daughter was. She reached over and grabbed Joey's hand to hold while they walked to the ice cream place and ordered their ice cream, then they sat at a picnic table.

Rebecca was staring into space and her ice-cream had melted in her hand.

"Rebecca, what are you staring at ,darling?"

"Nothing, mummy... I was just thinking"

"Thinking about what?"

"The beach"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Can we go to the beach?"

"Uhmm, I'm not sure if Joey would be up for the beach?" Lauren replied, smirking

"Actually I love the beach. So I say lets go... I was thinking Spain for a couple of days?" Joey butted in

"Yaay, can we mummy, please?"

"Sure, as long as you promise to behave young lady"

"I will" Rebecca replied, smiling from ear-to-ear Lauren pecked Joey on the lips.

"Eww, stop kissing. That's gross." Rebecca scrunched her nose in disgust. Lauren and Joey laughed.

Joey, Lauren and Rebecca headed back to Tanya's house. Once they got there Rebecca went upstairs to play with her dolls. Lauren was standing outside to say goodnight to Joey.

"I'm really going to miss you." Joey said wrapping his arms around Lauren's waist.

"I will miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow okay? We'll do something with Rebecca."

"Sounds great."

"I should be getting inside, I want to talk to my mum "

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Lauren. Tell Rebecca I said goodnight." Joey gave Lauren a sweet, long kiss.

"Goodnight, Joey. I love you, too. I'll tell her." Lauren waved before walking back inside.

Lauren walked over to her mum, who was sitting on the couch watching the bbc news.

"You wanted to talk?" Tanya said muting the tv.

"If you want to watch this I can wait."

"Oh come on I just want to hear how it went." Tanya laughed.

"I had the best time. We spent a lot of time together."

"What did you guys do around the city?"

"We went shopping and sight-seeing."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. I met one of his friends, Michael. He was really nice and cool."

"Anything else happen?"

"I told him."

"Told who what?"

"I told Joey about Rebecca being his daughter."

"Well by the way he was acting tonight I'm guessing he took the news well."

"He knew."

"Who wouldn't know their own child? She looks just like him." Tanya chuckled.

"He wants to be part of her life and he wants to come to Jersey with us."

"That's great, now you can be a real family."

"I know, it's all so surreal."

"Well, I'm glad he knows."

"Me too. Oh, I almost forgot. When is Oscar coming home?, Rebecca really wants to see him."

"He was meant to come home last week but Oscar wanted to stay longer so he is staying for another month. Oh and before I forget, Abi said she can't come over next month from Australia "

"Really?. That means I'm not gunna see her for ages now... Anyway, I'm going to bed, night."

"I love you, mum." Lauren hugged her mum.

"I love you, too darling."

"There's only one problem."

"What's the problem?"

"We have to tell Rebecca." Lauren said already feeling nervous.

"Don't worry about it now. Honestly, I think she'll be happy to have a dad. Just do it when you know the time is right."

"Thanks, goodnight."

"Night, Lauren."

Lauren walked upstairs to Rebecca's room to tell her goodnight and tell her Joey said so too. Then, she went into her room and got a shower, she changed into a pair of shorts and a tee. After that, she decided to text Joey.

"_Goodnight, Joe.."_

_"Night, Lo. See you tomorrow, get some rest."_

_"Okay, I will. I love you."_

_"Love you too."_


	16. Chapter 16

**One Week Later.**

"You ready to go?" Joey asked Lauren as he followed her upstairs.

"Yes and so is Rebecca." Lauren walked into room, turning around and pecking Joey's lips.

"I bet she's excited to go."

"You know she hasn't stopped talking about it since we planned it. Of course she's excited." Lauren chuckled and picked up her suitcase.

"Let me get that, babe. I'll be right back." Joey took the bag from Lauren and walked downstairs to take it to the car.

"Thanks!" Lauren yelled as Joey walked to the door, then Lauren walked into Rebecca's room.

"Hey, Rebecca."

"Was that Joey?"

"Yeah, he's coming back inside. Where's the suitcase I packed for you last night?"

"It's in the wardrobe." Lauren walked to the wardrobe and pulled the suitcase handle up, rolling out of the room.

"Come on, Rebecca." Rebecca grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. Rebecca was wearing a lavender dress and matching flats. Once she spotted Joey, she became even more excited than before.

"Joey!" Joey walked over to Rebecca and picked her up spinning her around.

"There's my princess. Are you excited to go to the beach?"

"Yes! Can we go now?" Joey laughed and kissed Rebecca's cheek.

"Of course, angel." Lauren continued rolling the suitcase out the door to the car.

"Hey, Joey can you put Rebecca in the car? I'm going to leave my mum a note for when she wakes up."

"Okay, we'll be in the car waiting for you." Lauren walked back into the house and grabbed a notepad and pen.

Mum ,

We are leaving and you aren't back from your running your errands so we wanted to say bye.

I just wanted to say I love you and we should be back Saturday night.

It'll probably be pretty late by the time we get back, so you'll probably be in bed.

We are heading out and it's around 4:30.

Call me when you get this. Love you, see you Saturday.

Love, Lauren, Joey, and Rebecca.

Lauren left the paper on the kitchen counter and grabbed her jacket from the bottom of the banister, walking outside to join Rebecca and Joey in the car.

"Ready." Lauren said as she buckled her seat belt.

"Let's go." They drove off in the direction of the airport.

"What do you want to do when we get to the beach, Rebecca?" Joey asked looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"We can build sandcastles and go swimming and get sea shells!"

"Sounds good to me." Lauren laughed and her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lauren. I got your note. Thanks for not just leaving without saying goodbye. How is everything going?"

"Everything's good, someone is getting impatient but other than that we are good."

"Rebecca is always impatient." Tanya chuckled before continuing. "Great, I love you. I'll talk to you later. Tell Joey hi and Rebecca that I love her."

"Love you, too. Okay, I'll tell them."

"Bye, Lauren."

"Bye mum. We'll talk to you later."

Lauren hung her phone up and turned around in her seat to face Rebecca. "Grandma says she loves you."

"Can I talk to her next time?"

"Yes, you can." Lauren turned back around and held Joey's hand.

* * *

They were now on the plane heading for Spain, when Lauren noticed that Rebecca had fallen asleep on the seat next to her.

"Rebecca's asleep." Joey took glanced at Rebecca and smiled.

"We should be there soon, babe."

"Good, I hate sitting in plane's for a long time." Joey smiled.

"Do you think Rebecca will sleep through the night?"

"She will sleep through the night, she went to bed late last night and woke up early this morning. She's tired, she needs the rest."

"We should be there in less than an hour and I'll take her to bed." Lauren was looking out the window, she was excited to go to Spain but right now she just wanted to lay with Joey and go to sleep.

Soon enough they arrived at the airport, Joey and Lauren collected the suitcases and picked up the car they rented and headed to the villa they had also rented. Joey took Rebecca into one of the bedrooms and tucked her in. Lauren changed into one of Joey's shirts and Joey changed into a pair of sweats. Lauren took a seat on the couch and Joey sat down next to her. Lauren sat there looking into the man she loves eyes, all she wanted was to be with him forever. Just him, her and Rebecca, a family.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, babe."

"We need to tell Rebecca soon, about you. I want us to be a family, a real family. I want her to have her dad."

"I know, Lo. I want that too, we just need to figure out how, and when."

"Maybe we should wait a little while, a few weeks."

"Maybe you're right. I just want her to be able to call me daddy."

"She will, soon. She already loves you." Lauren smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Lauren."

"Love you, too. Can we go to bed, I'm tired?"

"Let's go to bed then." Joey picked Lauren up and carried her to their bedroom, her giggling the entire way. He laid her down before getting in bed beside her. They were facing one another, Lauren caressed Joey's face.

"You and Rebecca are my everything, Joey. You know that?"

"I do, and you and Rebecca are everything in the world to me. As long as I have you both I'll be happy."

"Goodnight, Joe."

"Night, Lo." Lauren turned over and scooted closer to Joey so they were laying back to front. Joey laid his arm over her stomach and kissed her cheek before he dozed off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Day One and Day Two.**

The second Rebecca woke up she ran into Joey and Lauren's bedroom to wake them up.

"Mummy! Joey! Get up, we have to go to the beach!"

Lauren sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

Joey looked at the clock and got out of bed. "8:17."

"Can we go to the beach, please."

Lauren laughed and brought Rebecca on the bed. "Let me take a shower after we have breakfast, while I'm in the shower you can get ready."

"Okay."

Lauren walked into the kitchen and made everyone some pancakes and bacon. After Lauren ate, she took her plate to the sink and walked behind Joey, who was still eating. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down, so their faces were cheek to cheek.

"Can you keep an eye on Rebecca while I get a shower?"

"Of course, I can even pack some stuff for us to take to the beach."

"Thanks. I'll be back in a little bit." Lauren kissed his cheek and walked over to Rebecca to kiss hers.

"Joey's going to watch you okay."

"I'm going to go get ready!" Rebecca jumped out of her chair and ran upstairs.

Lauren walked to her bedroom and grabbed her bikini and a dress, then she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Joey packed a bag for them to take down to the beach, he put some sunscreen, sunglasses, a couple towels, a blanket, a shovel and a bucket to make castles, and some snacks in it. Joey walked into the bedroom to change, once he did that he walked to Rebecca's room to see what she was doing.

"Hi Joey."

"Hey, Rebecca. Already in your swimsuit I see." Rebecca had on a one piece that was light pink and had a skirt piece on the bottom, Joey thought it looked like a ballerina costume.

"Is mummy ready yet?"

"I'm not sure, let me goo check."

Joey walked out of her room and saw that the bathroom door was open and the bedroom door was closed, he figured Lauren was getting dressed. He walked into the bedroom to see Lauren wearing a white dress, she had her hair in a messy bun and looked ready.

"Ready, Lauren?"

"Yeah, is Rebecca ready?"

"She's waiting for you. I have the bag packed so we're good to go."

"Let's go then." Lauren smiled at Joey and walked up to him grabbing his hand. They walked to Rebecca's room.

"Rebecca, come on."

"Coming!" Rebecca ran past them and to the door, she could very distantly see the beach and it made her even more excited.

Lauren grabbed the bag Joey packed and they all walked the five minute journey to the beach. Rebecca was racing Joey to the beach and Lauren was walking behind them. Once she made it to where they were, Rebecca wanted to make sandcastles.

"Mummy can I have the shovel and bucket?"

Lauren grabbed both and handed them to Rebecca, she grabbed the blanket and laid it out. Lauren kicked her shoes off and let her dress fall to the ground. She was wearing a marine blue push up bandeau swim top with matching bottoms. Joey hadn't noticed her until she sat next to him, his jaw dropped.

Lauren looked over at Joey, who was staring her body up and down.

"What?"

"You look very sexy." Joey kissed her.

"Joey! Rebecca is right there."

"Sorry, but you can't come out here wearing that and expect me to keep my opinions to myself because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Lauren leaned over and kissed Joey. "Thank you."

"It's the truth. Do you need me to help you put on some sunscreen?"

Lauren looked over and saw Joey's devious grin. "Nice try. I already did."

"Was worth a shot."

Joey, Rebecca, and Lauren spent the entire day at the beach. They built castles, swam, and collected some shells. It was getting pretty late so Joey and Lauren started to pack things up. Rebecca walked over to them.

"Do we have to go back to the villa?"

"Yes, it's getting late and you still need dinner."

"Fine, but can we come here tomorrow?"

"Deal. Tomorrow we will have another beach filled day."

"Yay!"

They all walked back and once they got inside Lauren wanted to take a shower. Rebecca ran to the first bathroom to get a shower.

"Joey, can you go buy something to eat. I don't want to cook, I'm exhausted."

"Okay, babe. Is pizza good?"

"Pizza is fine with me, just ask Rebecca."

Joey gave Lauren a hug and kissed her. "Go get a shower. It will make you feel better."

"Thank you, Joey. I love you." Lauren went to take a shower in the bathroom that was in their bedroom.

"Love you, too."

Joey bought a pizza from the local shop. When he arrived back, Rebecca was in the livingroom with her pyjamas on. He turned on some cartoons as Rebecca didn't know how to work the T.V. Lauren came out a little while later wearing some shorts and one of Joey's shirts.

"Your turn to take a shower." Lauren said as she sat down.

"I bought the pizza, it's in the kitchen. I'll be back in a few. Love you, both of you."

Lauren smiled as Joey planted a kiss on her cheek, then one to the top of Rebecca's head. "Love you too."

"Love you." Rebecca said and Lauren saw a huge smile on his face.

Once Joey was gone Rebecca turned to Lauren. "Are you and Joey going to get married?"

"I don't know, maybe sometime later. Why, Rebecca?"

"well you guys always say "I love you" to each other and you kiss a lot, and we all always spend time together."

"Well, if Joey asks me to marry him, you'll be the first to know."

"I'll be the first?" Rebecca smiled.

"Absolutely." Lauren hugged Rebecca and let her sit in her lap.

"I love you, Rebecca."

"Love you, mummy."

Lauren went into the kitchen and brought the pizza into the livingroom grabbing some paper plates on the way. Joey came out to the livingroom and joined them on the couch. They all ate pizza, watched a movie and then went to bed.

* * *

The next day was similar, they went to the beach, but the also went around town a bit. They had ice cream and bought some food so Lauren could cook a real dinner. They spent time together, like a family


	18. Chapter 18

The third day was spent going around town and exploring, they found out there was a carnival in town and decided they would go the next day. They went to a small and quiet restaurant and had dinner and then they went back to the beach house and went to bed. Lauren could tell that Rebecca was having the time of her life when she and Joey spent time together. This morning she had woken up and Joey wasn't there, but she heard his voice and Rebecca laughing outside the bedroom. Lauren got up to see what they were doing, she followed the sound of their voices to the livingroom. When she got into the livingroom she saw Rebecca on the ground and Joey tickling her, Rebecca was laughing and Joey was smiling so brightly.

"What's going on in here?"

Joey didn't stop tickling Rebecca, she looked up at Lauren. "Mummy! Make him stop!"

Joey released Rebecca from his grip. "I'll stop, I'll stop."

Joey walked over to Lauren. "Morning, babe."

Lauren gave Joey a small kiss. "Morning, what smells so good?"

"Rebecca and I made breakfast together. You go eat, I'm gonna go take a shower so we can go to the carnival."

"Okay, thank you. Did Rebecca eat?"

"Yeah, we ate together."

Joey walked into the bedroom to take a shower and Lauren went to the table, Rebecca following.

"Did you have fun with Joey this morning?"

"Yes! He let me mix the pancakes and flip them too!."

Lauren smiled. "Good." Lauren took a few more bites of her breakfast before taking it to the sink.

"Why don't we go get you dressed?"

"Let's go mum." Rebecca dragged Lauren to her room to pick out her outfit.

Rebecca wore shorts and a t-shirt, they walked back into the livingroom to see Joey sitting on the couch dressed. "Well, hello there." Joey said as he looked over at them and smiled.

Rebecca jumped on his lap and sat down. "Mummy! Go get ready so we can go to the carnival!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Lauren ran to her room and went into the shower.

When she was done she put on shorts and a white shirt with a pink heart in the middle that hung of her shoulder, she wore white converse high tops. Lauren walked to where Joey and Rebecca were watching cartoons in Spanish. "Ready to go?"

Rebecca jumped off of Joey's lap and ran to the door, swinging it open. "Let's go!"

Joey chuckled and stood up and walked over to Lauren. "You look great, babe."

Lauren wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close, so close he could feel her breath on him. "We have to go before our daughter goes crazy."

Lauren pulled away quick, knowing that Joey was expecting a kiss. "You coming?" Lauren walked to the door.

"Tease." Joey said as he walked behind Lauren to the car.

Joey drove them all to the carnival and they walked around a bit, getting Rebecca some sweets. They rode some rides with Rebecca, but after riding each ride in the place at least three times, they went to where the games were set up. Lauren and Rebecca tried but both failed at attemping to get a giant stuffed animal. Joey walked up in front of them.

"I'll get you both one." Joey played the game and won three small animals and two large ones.

"Here you go." Joey handed the giant tiger to Rebecca and the giant monkey to Lauren.

"Tiger!"

Joey and Lauren laughed watching Rebecca carry the tiger, it was almost as big as her and it looked really funny to watch her carry it on her back. They were walking back to the car when Rebecca spoke- "His name is Timmy."

"Who?" Lauren asked

"My tiger."

"Timmy the tiger, huh?" Joey looked at Rebecca and smiled.

"Yep. Mummy, what's your monkey's name?"

"I'm not sure, what do you think I should name her."

"You should name her Poppy, like Auntie Poppy and Uncle Fats."

"Poppy and Lauren?" Joey picked Rebecca up and was helping her carry Timmy the tiger.

"It's perfect!"

"Poppy it is." Lauren got in the car.

They drove back to the villa and Joey made some burgers on the grill. After they ate they watched tv and Rebecca fell asleep, they took her to bed and were lying in their bed with the tv on, even though they weren't paying attention They were just laying with each other, looking into one another's eyes.

"I love you, Lauren." Joey rubbed up and down her arm.

Lauren got goosebumps at his touch on her arm. "I love you, too Joey."

Joey kissed Lauren and rolled over on top of her. "Joey, we can't."

Joey kissed Lauren's neck, her weak spot. He knew she would give in. "You sure?"

"Fine, but we have to be really quiet. Rebecca's not that far away."

"I can work with that." Joey kissed Lauren again.


	19. Chapter 19

Joey opened his eyes to Lauren's head lying on his chest and drawing circles with her fingers on his bare chest.

"Hey, beautiful."

Lauren looked up at Joey through her eye lashes, before leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips, letting her hand rest on his cheek "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Great, what about you?"

"I slept through the night, but just because you were with me, and because of all the energy we used last night."

Lauren blushed and laid her head back on his chest. "We should get up soon. I mean we're both still half naked and Rebecca could wake up any minute."

Lauren attempted to get up but Joey wouldn't let her. "No, stay with me. Just for a few minutes, then we'll get up and take a shower."

"Nice try. I'll get a shower, then you can get one. I don't want Rebecca to catch us." She chuckled before relaxing in Joey's arms once again.

"You win." Joey smiled and rubbed her back.

"I love you, Joey."

"Love you too, Lauren. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, you know that."

"I want you and Rebecca to come stay with me once we get back to Walford. I've already asked Alice and she's fine with it. I want to wake up with you like this every morning, and I want to make breakfast with Rebecca and tuck her in."

"I don't know, Joey. Is there enough room at your place for us?"

"Yeah, you'll sleep with me and we can make one of the extra guest rooms into a room for Rebecca."

"I would love to, and I'm sure Rebecca would too."

"That's perfect."

"We should get up."

"Go take a shower, I'll wait until you get out."

"I'll be right back."

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too." Lauren walked into the bathroom.

Joey laid in bed and waited for Lauren to get done in the shower. Almost twenty minutes later Lauren came out if the bathroom only wrapped in a towel.

"Oh come on!"

Lauren smiled innocently.. "What?"

"You're naked under that towel."

"Well I'm going to get dressed, you go get a shower. Breakfast should be ready when you're done, I'll be in the kitchen."

Lauren walked into the wardrobe and put on some jeans and sweater. When Joey finished in the shower, he got dressed and walked into the kitchen to see Lauren making home made pancakes and some bacon. He walked up behind her and kissed her cheek.

"Smells good, babe. Is Rebecca up yet."

"It should be done in a few minutes, Rebecca is still sleeping. I checked on her and she is knocked out, snoring a little even."

Joey chuckled. "Well at least my angel is getting some rest. She's been nonstop energy these past couple days."

"Mummy?" Rebecca said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen.

Joey walked over to Rebecca and picked her up. "Good morning, Rebecca."

Rebecca laid her head on Joey's shoulder. "Are you hungry, Rebecca?"

She just nodded her head. Joey held her and walked over to the table to sit her down just as Lauren walked over with a plate.

"Thank you, mummy."

"Your welcome, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, I don't feel good."

Lauren sat down at the table across from Rebecca. "What's wrong, Rebecca?"

"My tummy hurts and my nose is sore." Lauren put her hand on Rebecca's forehead.

"Joey she's burning up"

"Come here Rebecca." Joey motioned for Rebecca to come to him, she stood up and he lifted her up.

"We're going to make you feel all better, Rebecca."

"Thanks, Joey."

"I'll take her to her room, maybe she should get a bath, it might make her feel better. Do you want to take a bath, Rebecca?" Rebecca nodded her head.

"Okay."

Joey took Rebecca into her bedroom and grabbed her favorite pyjamas, then he took her in the bathroom and ran the bath.

"You'll feel better, I promise. When you get out you can lay in your bed and mummy and I will help you."

Rebecca gave Joey a hug. "Thank you, Joey."

"Your welcome sweetheart. I'm going to go talk to mum for a minute, you think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Just yell for me or mummy when you're done."

Joey walked into the kitchen to see that Lauren was cleaning up. "She okay?"

"Yeah, I just think she caught a bug or maybe it's food poisoning. Either way she'll get better."

"I'm going to run down to the shop in town to grab some things for her, will you keep an eye on her?"

"Absolutley, once she's done in the bath I'll get her to bed."

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's fine, go to the shop quick, we'll be waiting."

Lauren pecked Joey's lips before grabbing the keys and getting into the car. Lauren drove to the nearest shop and grabbed everything she could think of that Rebecca would need. Lauren got tissues, tons of fluids, ingredients to make her special chicken noodle soup, a can of chicken noudle soup to hold Rebecca over, medicine, a teddy bear, and she went to another shop to buy all her favorite movies (thankfully they weren't in Spanish). Lauren tried to get to the villa as fast as possible.

Joey heard Rebecca call his name so he went into the bathroom.

"Are you ready to get out?"

"Yes."

Joey grabbed a towel and helped Rebecca out of the bath tub, he then helped her put on her favorite pyjamas that had frogs on it.

"Want a piggy back ride?"

"Yeah!"

Joey got down on his knees and Rebecca jumped on his back, he stood up and carried her to her bedroom. He put her on the bed and opened the blinds for some light. Just as he did he heard Lauren walk in.

"In here, Lauren!"

Lauren walked into Rebecca's room and sat on the bed next to Rebecca, she left most of the bags in the kitchen except for the one with the teddy bear and movies.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better."

"Well, I got you some things." Lauren pulled out the teddy bear and Rebecca held it.

"He's cute." Rebecca smiled and Lauren was so happy she could make her daughter smile.

"I got you these too." Lauren pulled out Cinderella , Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Princess and the Frog and Tangled.

Rebecca smiled and grabbed The Princess and the Frog. "I want to watch this one, it matches my pyjamas."

Joey laughed at Rebecca's reaction and grabbed the movie from her and popped it into the dvd player.

"Lay down, Rebecca." Lauren said before tucking Rebecca in.

"I'll be back with something to drink and eat that will make you feel better."

Joey and Lauren walked into the kitchen and started unpacking the things Lauren had bought. "Can you take her one of those drinks, I don't want her to get dehydrated."

Joey took the drink to Rebecca, he even opened it and put in a straw. Then, he walked back into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help you with, Lauren."

Lauren smiled. "You can help me make chicken noodle soup."

"Okay, let's start."

Joey and Lauren made the soup and gave some to Rebecca, who was starting to feel better. The entire day they took care of Rebecca and when she fell asleep they were so exhausted that they went straight to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Rebecca was sick for the next two days, Joey and Lauren helped her with everything she needed and she finally got rid of the sickness on the last day that they were there. Rebecca had decided they were spending that day at the beach, like the first two. When they were done, they went back to the villa and collected their suitcases. By the time they were off the plane and got back home it was getting late so Lauren said she would just stay at her mum's for the night and they would bring their stuff to Joey's place the following morning. Lauren woke up and went downstairs, her mum was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning mum." Lauren gave her mum a hug before grabbing a cup and pouring some tea, she sat on a chair.

"Hey, darling. I didn't hear you and Rebecca come home."

"We got in pretty late, can I talk to you."

"What's up?" Tanya sat on a chair next to Lauren.

"So I was talking to Joey, and Rebecca and I are going to be in Walford for a little while longer so Joey wants us to stay with him."

"I think it's a great idea. I mean, if you really want to be a family like you said."

"Of course I do. We are going to take our stuff over today."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No, I just have to pack the clothes that Rebecca and I brought. Joey is turning one of the guestrooms at his flat into a bedroom for Rebecca."

"That's great, I'm really happy that you three are going to be a family."

Lauren smiled brightly. "Me too. I'm going to go start packing, is it okay if Joey comes over in an hour or so to help us?"

"That'll be fine. I expect you to come over almost everyday."

"You got it. When Joey comes over can you let him in?"

"Yeah, love you." Tanya called as Lauren walked out of the kitchen.

"Thanks, love you too!"

Lauren went upstairs and started folding and packing clothes, she heard the doorbell ring and her mum's voice.

"She's upstairs waiting for you."

"Thanks, Tanya."

Lauren heard Joey walking up the stairs, she also heard him slip her bedroom door the rest of the way open. Joey walked up to Lauren and grabbed her wrist gently.

"Hey, Lauren."

"Hey, babe."

"Want some help?"

"Sure, I still have to get Rebecca's things packed and she's not even awake yet."

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"She should wake up soon, less than an hour."

Joey and Lauren continued packing for a while, until they heard Rebecca come out of her bedroom. Rebecca went to eat breakfast while Joey and Lauren started packing her things.

"Rebecca has a lot of clothes."

"I like to spoil her. " Lauren laughed.

"I can tell."

Joey and Lauren continued packing Rebecca's things and when they were finished Joey put the things at the bottom of the stairs outside. Lauren and Rebecca helped carry their things over to Joey's flat. When they got inside they unpacked and decided to go into town to buy furniture for Rebecca's new bedroom. Lauren bought Rebecca all the things she needed for her room. When they were finally finished shopping they went home and put everything in Rebecca's room.

.

"So how do you like your room, Rebecca?" Joey looked at the room from the doorway.

"Yes! It's perfect!"

After they set up Rebecca's room they decided to order some dinner. Joey called for some food to be delivered. After they ate, they went to bed Joey was resting in Lauren's arms and he knew that he could look forward to many more nights like this. Joey loved to have his family with him and couldn't be happier. When Lauren woke up she made breakfast and set the table, then she walked back into her and Joey's bedroom to wake him up. She got on top of him and leaned down to kiss him to wake him up.

"Morning Joey."

Joey smiled up at Lauren. "I like waking up like this."

"Breakfast is ready. I'm going to go wake Rebecca up before it gets cold."

"I'll get up in a minute."

Lauren walked into Rebecca's room and sat on her bed.

"Rebecca."

"Hi mummy."

"Are you hungry? I made breakfast."

"Yeah, what did you make?"

"Your favorite. It's on the table, go eat before it gets cold."

Rebecca got out of bed and ran to the table with Joey following behind.

All three of them ate breakfast together then went to get ready for their day.


	21. Chapter 21

Over the next week Joey, Rebecca and Lauren had been spending time as a family and were acting like one. Rebecca spent the night at Tanya's house a lot and Joey and Lauren would spend time together when she did. Today Rebecca was staying at Tanya's while Lauren went shopping and cleaned the flat, Joey was going to see his mum. Lauren just came home from dropping Rebecca off at Tanya's and was greeted by Joey when she walked in.

"I want to stay here with you."

"Joey, you have to go see your mum. She misses you."

"I know, and I miss her too."

"So go see her, when you come back dinner will be ready and the house will be clean."

"I should really help you with that, I don't want you to think that you have to do that by yourself."

"I want to, now go see your mother." Lauren laughed

"Okay, fine I'll go."

"Joey, if you want to tell her about Rebecca, you can."

"No I want to wait, I mean I want Rebecca to know first and I want you both to be there when we tell her."

"We'll tell them both soon."

"I know, don't worry about it right now, Lauren. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay."

Joey walked out the door and Lauren started to clean, she picked up any rubbish and gathered the washin'. After two hours she had finished the washin', mopped the kitchen and livingroom, cleaned up her and Joey's bedroom, and took out the rubbish. She went to get a shower before going shopping, after she got out she put on a white dress with a leather jacket and left to go to the shop. Lauren went around the shop and bought all the food they would need for a couple weeks. She went to the till and paid for everything, then she went to the pharmacy just outside Walford. She was walking around the pharmacy to get some medicine because she had been feeling a little nauseous lately. Lauren walked around searching for it when she saw pregnancy tests, she thought for a minute until something clicked in her mind.

"I'm late."

Lauren grabbed a pregnancy test pack that contained two tests, she paid and went home. After putting all the food away she went into the bathroom with the tests in hand. She was waiting for the first tests results and a million thoughts were going through her mind.

"What if I am pregnant? I want another baby, especially with Joey, but right now? If I was pregnant that would be a good thing. Rebecca would have a brother or sister and Joey would be happy. How would I even tell him? Okay, okay calm down Lauren. You might not even be pregnant, you're getting ahead of yourself. Just wait for the results, one more minute."

Lauren looked at the test.

Positive.

"Positive? I need to try the other one, there are false positives all the time."

She tried the second one.

Negative.

"It's negative. I should've bought more tests. The only way to confirm it is by going to a doctor, I can't tell Joey unless I'm sure. I have to make an appointment."

Lauren hid the tests in the bin and looked up the number to the doctor that had helped her when she was 18 and pregnant. The receptionist answered the phone.

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Sara Young."

"Okay, Dr. Young is not in today but she does have an open appoinment tomorrow at 11 am. Would you like me to schedule that for you?"

"Yes, that time will be fine."

"What's your name?"

"Lauren Branning."

"Okay, Ms Branning. She'll be expecting you at 11."

"I'll be there, thank you very much."

"We'll see you tomorrow then Ms Branning. Goodbye."

"Bye."

Lauren picked Rebecca up and walked back home, she couldn't keep her mind off of her appointment tomorrow. When they got home Rebecca went to play with her new dolls in her room and Lauren went to make dinner, Joey got home right before dinner was ready.

"Hey, Babe. Dinner smells good."

"I'm making chicken parmesan."

"Well, I can't wait. Where's Rebecca?"

"She's in her room."

"Are you okay Lauren?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Tomorrow I have a checkup at the doctors at 11 can you watch Rebecca while I go?"

"Yeah, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling a bit sick, but I'll be okay. Don't worry, let's eat. Can you go tell Rebecca that dinner is ready?"

Joey was still concerned but dropped it. "I'll be right back."

Joey went to Rebecca's room and brought her to the table, Lauren tried acting like her normal self during dinner and it convinced Rebecca, but not Joey. After dinner, Lauren cleaned up and was going to bed.

"Joey, I'm going to go to bed."

"This early?"

"Yes, I'm tired. I love you."

"Love you too. Night, Lauren."

"Night, Joey."

Lauren went to bed still thinking about her appoinment tomorrow and her possible pregnancy.


	22. Chapter 22

Lauren woke to her alarm at 8:30 and got in the shower. After she got out she wore a loose pink dress and a cardigan with ballet flats. Lauren figured that Joey and Rebecca would be awake soon so she made some breakfast and left it in the microwave. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed a pen and paper off of the bedside table and wrote a note for Joey when he woke up.

I'm heading out to go to the doctor's office and I should be back in a few hours.

I might stop at my mum's house afterwards.

I made breakfast for you and Rebecca, all you need to do is heat it up.

I love you both and I'll be home before you know it.

Love, Lauren

Lauren left the apartment and got in her car, she drove ten minutes to the doctor's office. She was ten minutes early when she walked up to the receptionist's desk

"Hi I'm here for my appointment with Doctor Young for 11 o'clock."

"Lauren Branning?"

"Yes."

The lady smiled up at Lauren "Okay, well just take a seat and Doctor Young should be with you shortly."

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

_"Mum, I'm scared. What if I am pregnant?"_

_"Lauren we will work everything out, we don't even know if you are pregnant."_

_"Okay."_

_"Lauren Branning?"_

_"That's me." Lauren stood up and walked over to the nurse that had called her name._

_"Do you want me to come with you?"_

_"No, thank you though mum. I'll be right back."_

_Lauren followed the nurse to a small room. "Doctor Young will be with you in a moment, she'll come and talk to you."_

_The nurse left the room and Lauren waited for a few minutes until she heard the door open again. A small blonde woman walked in with a clipboard._

_"Hello Lauren. I'm Dr. Young so what brought you in here today?"_

_"Well, I've been throwing up and I'm tired a lot. I think I could be pregnant, I took a test and it was negative but I was still worried."_

_"How old are you Lauren?"_

_"Eighteen."_

_"I can see you're scared, but don't panic. We will do a urine test and once we get the results I'll come back and talk to you."_

_"Okay." After Lauren finished, she gave the small cup to the nurse._

_"The results should be back in less than a half hour. Would you like me to tell your mother that you'll be in here for a little while longer?"_

_"Could you please? I don't want her to worry."_

_"I will. When Dr. Young gets the results she'll come and tell you about them."_

_Lauren nodded her head and the nurse walked out of the room. She waited for twenty minutes until Dr. Young walked back into the room. She sat on the stool that was a few feet away from Lauren._

_"Lauren, you're pregnant."_

_Lauren was shocked._

_"Before you start freaking out you need to know about your options."_

_"What are they?"_

_"There's abortion."_

_"No, no way. This is mine and Joey's baby, I can't do that." Lauren placed her hands on her stomach._

_"Joey? Is he your boyfriend?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well if you want to you could disscuss the options with him."_

_"I don't know. What other options do I have?"_

_"Adoption. There could be a great couple who wants a baby."_

_"Anything else?"_

_"You could have the baby and keep him or her."_

_"That seems to be the only option I can consider right now. I mean this is mine and Joey's baby, a baby, a real living human growing inside of me. I don't want someone else to have it."_

_"A baby is a wonderful thing, but you have nine months to decide on adoption or keeping it."_

_"Thank you, Dr. Young."_

_"It's my job, if you want to you can schedule your next couple appointments."_

_"Check-ups, right. I can do that at the front desk, correct?"_

_"Yes, just schedule them with the receptionist."_

_Lauren left the office feeling all kinds of emotions, she was scared, nervous, and even a little happy and excited. She was going to have a baby, Joey's baby._

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

LAuren snapped out of her trance when she heard someone call her name.

"Lauren Branning?" the lady repeated.

"Coming." Lauen walked to the lady and followed her, much like the first time she had come here.

"Dr. Young is on her way here right now."

The nurse walked out of the room and no more than five minutes later Dr. Young walked in.

"Lauren Branning. I never thought I'd see you again, I didn't hear anything after you left for Jersey. After you told me what happened with Joey, I didn't think you'd leave."

"I'm sorry about that, I mean you were a very good doctor and I wanted to keep in touch with you to tell you about the baby, but everything got crazy."

"So you had the baby, did you keep it?"

"Yes, I did keep her. Her name is Rebecca."

Lauren showed her a picture on her phone "She's just the cutest little girl. So back on track, what the reason you're visiting me today?"

"I was out shopping at the pharmacy for some medicine because I was feeling nauseous when I realized I was late. I took two tests and one was positive and one was negative."

"So we either have a false positive or a false negative. Can we get some bloodwork from you?"

"Of course, how long will that take?"

"Depending on how many tests are at the lab it could vary. It usually takes around twenty minutes, after we get it I'll check to see if there are any tests running."

A woman came in and took her blood while Dr. Young went to check to see how long it would take, right after the woman who took her blood left Dr. Young walked back in.

"The results should be done quickly, there aren't any blood tests running."

"Thank you Dr. Young."

Lauren patiently waited for over twenty minutes when the doctor walked back in.

"Lauren you're pregnant."

Lauren laughed. "This situation feels very familiar."

The doctor laughed too. "It does. So what are you going to do this time around?"

"I'm going to keep him or her. Joey and I are happy, and I think a baby would make us happier."

"It's Joey's baby?"

"Yes."

"Does he know about Rebecca?"

"Yeah, I told him and he is happy, we still have to tell Rebecca though."

"I'm happy to hear. Do you think this baby will be born in Jersey or here?"

"No one but my mum really knew about Rebecca, but this time is different. I regret not telling Joey sooner and I feel bad for making Rebecca miss out on having a father, I'm not going to do it again. Plus, I think everyone will want to see the baby."

"Congrats, Lauren. Extend my congrats to Joey and if you're staying around, you can come here for your check-ups. I would love to actually see the baby this time."

"Thank you Dr. Young."

"Anytime, Lauren. If you have any other babies I want to know."

Lauren laughed and hugged the doctor. "Absolutely, you're first doctor I went to for both pregnancies. I can't believe I'm pregnant!"

"When we get ultrasound pictures I'm assuming you'll want tons of copies."

"Yes! I have to go talk to my mum and Joey. I'll be back for my check-ups, I can shedule my appoinments tomorrow right?"

"Just call, I'll see you soon Lauren."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

Lauren practically ran to her car and dialed her mother's number, waiting until after she talked to her to drive.

"Mum? You there?"

"Yes, are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"I have big news!"

"What is it?"

"Not over the phone. Can I come over?"

"Sure."

"Great, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, mum."

Lauren started her car and drove to her mum's house excited to tell her mum the news.


	23. Chapter 23

Lauren walked up to her mum's door and knocked, Tanya came to the door soon after.

"Lauren, what's going on?"

Tanya moved to the side and allowed Lauren to come in the house.

"It's nothing bad I promise, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, just tell me."

"Today I went to the doctors office."

"And..." Tanya said confused.

"I'm pregnant!"

Tanya smiled and hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Have you told Joey yet?" Tanya asked as she walked to the couch and took a seat.

"No, I came straight here from the appointment."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I want him to know as soon as possible, but I don't want to tell him and Rebecca at the same time. I want Joey and I to tell her together."

"I can watch Rebecca for the night so you can have some time to talk to Joey."

"Mum, I can't do that to you. You watched her yesterday."

"And I'll watch her again. This is big news Lauren, you should tell Joey tonight."

"Thank you mum. I know how big this is, I'm just nervous."

"Lauren that boy loves you, he is going to be happy."

"I know he will be, I just don't know how to tell him."

"Just tell him, spend time with him and then tell him tonight."

"Thank you, mum. I think tonight I'm going to tell him, can I bring Rebecca over in a little bit?"

"Yes, just call and let me know. She can spend the night, too."

Lauren stood up and so did Tanya. "I love you, mum."

"Love you too Lauren. Now you get home and think of a way to tell Joey you're expecting your second child together."

"I'll probably drop Rebecca off after we have lunch."

"I'll see you then."

"Bye mum." Lauren walked towards the front door.

"Bye, Lauren."

Lauren walked towards the flat. She tried to think of a way to tell Joey, and then she got an idea. Lauren thought the perfect time to tell Joey about the baby was on his birthday, which was in less than a week. Joey's birthday was in four days and she knew he didn't really like to recieve gifts, but this one was different. She walked home and found Joey and Rebecca playing some card game together, she walked to the table and took a seat beside Rebecca.

"What are you two doing?"

"We are playing snap." Rebecca said as she smiled at Lauren.

"Yes and Rebecca is winning."

Lauren laughed. "Did you two eat the breakfast I left you?"

"Yes we did, it was great mummy."

"Have you two eaten lunch yet?"

"No, we thought we could eat with you. Do you want me to go pick something up?" Joey wasn't looking at Lauren as he spoke he was focused on his cards.

Lauren stood up. "Now what's the point of ordering something when we have all that food. I'll go make something, anything you two want in particular?"

"Can we have tomato soup?" Rebecca asked as she looked up at her mum.

"Soup is good with me."

"Soup it is then. I'll bring it in when it's done."

Lauren walked into the kitchen and took the soup out from the cupboard. After making the soup, she placed the soup in a bowl. Lauren then took the soup to the table and put it in front of Rebecca and Joey and also making a place for her.. She went back into the kitchen, grabbed some drinks and brought them to Joey and Rebecca. When she got back to the table the cards were gone from the table, and Lauren sat down in between Rebecca and Joey.

"Thank you for making lunch, babe." Joey gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mummy." "You're welcome, so who won?"

"I did!" Rebecca smiled victoriously as she took a spoonful of her soup.

Lauren chuckled and they continued to eat, once they all were finished Lauren put the dishes in the sink to wash as Joey took Rebecca in the livingroom to put on something for her to watch. Joey walked back into the kitchen and saw Lauren at the sink washing one of the dishes, he walked up to her and took the dish from her to dry it.

"So what happened at your appointment this morning?"

"Nothing really, and I'm feeling much better today."

"Good, but I would've taken care of you if you were to get sick."

Lauren gave Joey a kiss. "I know you would, but I'm bound to get sick sometime during the rest of my life so you can take care of me then."

"Did you go and see your mum afterwards?"

"Yes, that's what took so long, we talked for a bit."

"That's good, I'm glad that you went to see her. I could tell when we left she was going to miss you and Rebecca."

"I know, even though I still see her everday. So what do you want to do for your birthday in a couple days?" Lauren handed him the last dish to dry.

"I don't know, we don't have to do anything, I'd be fine with being with you and Rebecca." Joey dried the last dish and walked over to Lauren and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"My mum would probably watch Rebecca. We could go to dinner."

"Dinner sounds good."

"So it's settled, we can spend most of the day with Rebecca and then she can go to my mum's for the night so you and I can go to dinner."

"My mum wants to have me over for a birthday dinner the day before my actual birthday and she wants you and Rebecca to come with me."

"I would love that, I haven't seen your mum in a long time."

"When I told her about us being together again you should have seen her face, she always loved you."

"Well, she's sweet and I love her too. I can't wait to see her."

"You want to go watch some tv with Rebecca?"

"Yeah."

Joey grabbed Lauren's hand and led her to the couch, Joey sat down and Lauren put her legs on Joey's lap then she covered them with a blanket. Rebecca sat on Lauren's lap and they watched cartoons together all day.


	24. Chapter 24

Lauren stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into her and Joey's bedroom closet and searched for the perfect dress. She hadn't seen Mary (Joey's mum) in a long time, although Tanya had passed along a few messages from her over the years. Lauren walked around searching for the perfect dress, she picked out her plum dress that came a little bit above her knees. She put the dress on and grabbed a pair of wedged black heels, she wanted to look nice. Lauren went into the bathroom and lightly curled her hair, after she finished she went to see if Rebecca had put the dress Lauren picked out for her on. Lauren heard Joey in the livingroom watching tv, she knew he was waiting for them so she walked to Rebecca's room and knocked lightly on the door to see if she was ready to go.

"Are you ready yet, Rebecca?"

"Yes, you can come in."

Lauren walked in and saw that Rebecca had put on the dress Lauren had picked out, it was white with black flowers on the skirt part of the dress, Rebecca also had a black cardigan on with it.

"You look beautiful, angel."

"Thank you, mummy. You look pretty too."

"Thanks, Rebecca. We better go tell Joey we're ready before he freaks out."

Rebecca laughed and walked out of the bedroom, Lauren following.

"We're ready, Joey." Lauren said as she walked into the livingroom.

Joey stood up and walked over to Lauren. "You look gorgeous."

Lauren blushed and gave him a small peck on the lips. "You ready to go, Joey?"

"Yes, all ready. " Joey picked up Rebecca and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go." Joey said as he walked to the door.

Lauren followed Joey and Rebecca out the door and they got in the car to head to Joey's mum's house. Lauren knew that Joey had bought his mum, Mary, a house with his savings but she wasn't sure where. They drove to a nice little town just outside London and Joey pulled up to a medium sized brick house. Joey got out of the car and helped Rebecca out before going and opening the door for Lauren.

"Thank you, Joey." Lauren stepped out of the car and took Joey's hand in her own, while he picked Rebecca up and carried her with one arm. When they got to the door Joey let go of Lauren's hand to knock on the door. Mary opened the door and smiled.

"Lauren!" Mary pulled Lauren into a big hug.

"Hi, Mary. How are you?"

"I'm good, it's so good to see you."

"You too." Lauren smiled at her warmly and she turned her attention to Joey, who had set Rebecca on the ground.

"Happy early birthday, Joe." Mary hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's this little lady?"

"Mum, this is Rebecca."

"It's nice to meet you, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled. "Hi."

"Please, come in." Mary stepped aside and let them come into her home.

"Dinner is ready and I just set the table."

They all walked into the dining room and sat at the table, then they started eating. Mary really liked Rebecca and was glad that she got to see Lauren again, she could see the love and sparkle in Joey's eyes. Mary hadn't seen that sparkle since Lauren moved to Jersey. They ate dinner and when they were done Mary went into the kitchen.

"Lauren, can you come in here?"

Lauren stood up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

"Yes, Mary."

"Would you mind carrying the cake I made to the table after I light it?"

"Sure."

"I want to get a pictures, lots of pictures."

Lauren chuckled. "You always did love to take pictures."

Mary smiled and hugged Lauren. "He's missed you and so have I."

Lauren smiled. "I've missed him so much, and you too. You're like a second mother to me."

"You're good for him, you know that?"

"He's good for me."

"Let's light this cake."

Mary lit the cake and Lauren picked it up. She walked into the dining room, Mary following her with a camera in hand. Joey laughed as Lauren set the cake in front of him and Mary immediately started taking pictures. They all sang to Joey, and he smiled, enjoying every minute of it.

"Make a wish, Joe." Lauren said as she sat down.

Joey closed his eyes and blew out the candles and Mary smiled.

"Before we have cake I want a picture of you and Joey."

Lauren stood beside sat beside Joey and smiled, Mary took a picture. Joey kissed Lauren on the lips and Mary snapped a picture.

"Can I have a couple of all three of you?"

"Of course, Rebecca come here." Lauren said as she motioned for Rebecca to come sit with them.

Mary took a few pictures of the three of them together and Lauren took pictures of Mary and Joey together. They had cake and ice-cream after all the pictures were taken, when they finished eating Lauren took Rebecca to the car after she and Rebecca said goodbye to Mary, and Joey stood at the door talking to his mum.

"Rebecca is a lot like you."

"No, she isn't."

"Oh come on Joey. She does everything you used to when you were little, and she looks just like you."

Joey smirked "I don't know what you're talking about. We should go, it's getting late and Rebecca is probably tired."

"Whatever you say, Joey."

Joey kissed his mum on the cheek and hugged her. "I love you mum."

"Love you too. Happy birthday, Joey."

"It's not my birthday yet but thank you."

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, mum. Bye."

"Bye, Joey."

Joey got in the car and they drove back to the flat, once they got there Joey and Lauren put Rebecca to bed.

"I'm tired, do you want to go to bed, Lauren?"

"Yeah, come on." Lauren grabbed Joey's hand and led him to their bedroom.

"I'm going to get something to wear to bed." Lauren walked into the closet and grabbed one of Joey's shirts, she took her clothes off and put the shirt on then walked back into their room.

"One of my shirts, huh?"

"Yes, they're soft and they remind me of you."

Joey smiled."I'm going to change."

Lauren smiled as she walked out of the room. "I'll be in, in a minute."

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, then she checked on Rebecca and saw that she had fallen asleep. Lauren walked back into her and Joey's room and saw him laying on the bed, she laid with him, chest to back. Joey put Lauren's hair behind her ear and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you, Lo."

"I love you too."

Lauren looked up at the clock.

**11:58 pm**

"What did you wish for?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because I already have everything I want."

**11:59 pm**

Lauren rolled on her back and Joey got on his stomach, he kissed her softly on the lips.

**12:00 am**. Lauren pulled away from the kiss and looked at the clock. "Happy birthday, Joey."

Joey got on top of Lauren and kissed her again.

"Thanks, Babe." Joey resumed kissing her.


	25. Chapter 25

Lauren woke up and went to the kitchen to make Joey a special birthday breakfast, she also made something special for Rebecca too, who was still sleeping. Lauren decided to call her mum.

"Mum?"

"Hi Lauren. Hows Joey?"

"He's still sleeping. I was wondering if we could bring Rebecca over tonight after we spend some time together. I'm going to tell Joey tonight."

"Of course, she can spend the night too. How are you going to tell him?"

"It's a surprise, we are going to get dinner together an I'm going to tell him when we get home, in an unusual way."

"I want to hear all about it tomorrow. You two can sleep in and get Rebecca whenever you want."

"Thank you so much, mum."

"Lauren, stop thanking me. This is amazing news and you should tell him privately, then tell Rebecca together."

"I know, but I'm still grateful. I have to go, I made Joey breakfast in bed and I want to take it to him before it gets cold."

"Okay, I love you. I'll see you later, you can come anytime."

"Love you, see you later. Bye."

"Bye, Lauren."

Lauren hung up the phone and put all the breakfast foods on a tray and took it to him in bed, she set the tray on the bedside table to wake him up.

"Joey."

Joey woke up and leaned up to kiss Lauren. "Morning, sexy."

"Good morning, birthday boy. Here, I made you some breakfast." Lauren let Joey sit up before laying the tray on the bed.

Lauren walked into the kitchen to grab herself some food, then she came back to the bedroom and sat next to Joey. "Is Rebecca up yet?"

"No, she's still asleep. Tonight we have plans but what do you want to do today?"

"I just want to spend time with my family."

After Joey and Lauren ate breakfast they got dressed and waited for Rebecca to get up. When Rebecca finally did, she ate breakfast and they left the apartment. First, they went to the park for a while, they sat by the pond and watched Rebecca play, then Joey and Lauren joined her. Joey was glad to be spending his birthday with his family. He watched Lauren as she chased Rebecca around the slide, she was a great mother. He loved her, he knew that and he wanted her to be his wife, not today but sometime in the near future. He wanted to watch her smile as he got down on one knee, and as he placed the ring on her finger. He wanted to wait a little while though, he needed time to plan things and find the perfect ring. She deserved everything and he wanted to be the man to give her everything she wanted. He wanted to make her and Rebecca as happy as they could be, Rebecca was his daughter and he wanted her to know. He wanted to hear her say daddy and when she got older he wanted to chase away any boys who looked at her. He wanted his family to be complete, and it couldn't be if she didn't know. Joey knew that he and Lauren were going to tell Rebecca soon, he could wait a little while longer.

"I need a break Rebecca." Lauren said as she walked over to the bench Joey was at and took a seat with him.

"She's got nonstop energy."

Joey chuckled. "I can see that."

"So, birthday boy, how about we go get some lunch?"

"I like that idea."

"I'll go get Rebecca."

Lauren went over to Rebecca and picked her up.

"You want to go get some lunch?"

"Yes! I'm starving."

"Okay, lets go."

Joey, Lauren and Rebecca went to a casual restaurant for lunch and had a good time, when they were done eating Lauren took Joey back to the flat so he could get ready. Lauren and Rebecca went over to Tanya's house. Lauren walked to the door and her mum came after she knocked.

"Lauren you don't have to knock, you can just come in."

"I'll do that next time."

Rebecca followed Lauren into the house.

"Grandma!" Rebecca ran to Tanya and Tanya picked her up.

"Hey, darling."

Rebecca looked at Lauren. "Am I spending the night with grandma ?"

"Yes, you are."

Rebecca smiled and looked towards Tanya again. "Can we make cookies?"

"Sure."

Lauren smiled. "Do you make cookies everytime you stay here, Rebecca?"

"Yes! I love cookies!"

Lauren laughed.

Tanya put Rebecca down. "Go watch the cartoons in your room." Rebecca ran up to her bedroom, out of sight.

"So what are you and Joey doing tonight?"

Lauren smiled and looked at her mum. "We are going to dinner together."

"Sounds nice."

"It's almost 6:30, we have reservations for the restaurant at 8 o'clock and I still have to get ready, plus I have to get his surprise ready."

"What's the surprise?"

"I can't tell you, not right now. I'll tell you tomorrow when we come pick Rebecca up."

"Fine. I hope you have fun tonight."

Lauren gave her mum a hug. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Okay."

Lauren walked towards the door. "Rebecca! Come here."

Rebecca came downstairs and walked to where her mum was. "What mum?"

"Give me a hug and a kiss, I'm leaving."

Rebeccca gave Lauren a hug and kiss "Bye, mummy. Love you."

"Love you too. We'll come and get you tomorrow."

"Okay, mummy." Rebecca ran back upstairs and Lauren opened the door.

"Bye, mum. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, and don't worry about Rebecca we'll be fine. I know you always worry about her."

"I can't help it, I always worry about her."

"I know you do, it's part of being a mother. You better get going so you can get his suprise ready."

"Thanks for doing this. Love you." Lauren gave her mum a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome. Love you, too."

Lauren left Tanya's house and went to the Minute Mart. She bought a small birthday box and some ribbon, she also bought a pregnancy test. After she left the shop she headed for her and Joey's flat, when she got inside Lauren heard the shower running and decided to quickly get Joey's present ready. She grabbed the pregnancy test and walked into the downstair's toilet, after it came out positive she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag. Lauren placed the pregnancy test into the bag, then she grabbed the box and ribbon. She put the bag in the box then made a bow with the ribbon, afterwards she took it into the livingroom and hid it on the shelf by the tv. Lauren took a couple steps back to see if you could notice it, she thought it looked okay so she walked into the bedroom. She heard Joey getting out of the shower, so she quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Joey got out of the shower and went into his bedroom. He heard the shower turn back on, he figured Lauren was back. He walked into the wardrobe and picked out something nice to wear. The restaurant they were going to was small and they made reservations just in case they were busy. He got dressed and walked into the livingroom to wait for Lauren. After a little while he heard the shower turn off. Lauren walked into the bedroom and tried to get dressed quickly. She walked into the wardrobe to look for the dress she bought a few days ago, she looked through all her clothes until she finally found it. The dress was a white strapless dress with black lace overlay, it had a black bow around the waist and came a couple inches above her knees. She put on a pair of white flats and put her hair up, then she walked into the livingroom and saw Joey waiting for her.

Joey stood up and walked over to her, placing a quick kiss to her lips. "You look amazing, Babe."

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself. Come on."

Lauren grabbed Joey's hand and they left the house together, it took them about twenty minutes to arrive at the restaurant which they were surprised to see wasn't that busy. After they were seated and had ordered Lauren looked over at Joey and smiled.

"I love you, Joe."

Joey reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Lauren's. "I love you too, Lo."

"When we get home I have a surprise for you."

"Lauren, you know I don't like to get gifts."

"Trust me, this one is special."

"Laure-"

"No, no. You're receiving this gift whether you like it or not. I know you're going to love it."

"Okay."

Lauren and Joey ate dinner and when they were finished they went back to the house. Lauren took her hair down and her shoes off and Joey took his shoes off, along with his jacket. Lauren sat on the couch and watched as Joey turned the lights off after lighting a few candles and turning on some music that played softly in the background. Joey walked over to Lauren and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to him and closing any space there was between them.

Lauren laughed quietly. "What are you doing, Joey?"

"Is there something wrong with me wanting to dance with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"No, there isn't." Lauren smiled as she swayed with Joey to the music.

"Good." Joey dipped Lauren and pulled her back against him.

"You're perfect, Lauren."

Lauren kissed Joey. "Stop complimenting me, it's your birthday."

"I'm going to give you compliments everyday for the rest of our lives, you're going to have to get used to it."

Lauren smiled. "We'll see."

Joey and Lauren danced for a while until they sat together on the couch in silence, just holding each other. Lauren looked up and saw his gift, she stood up and walked over to it.

"Where are you going?"

"To get your gift, come here."

Joey stood up and walked over to the space Lauren was standing in, she handed him a small box. Joey slowly pulled the bow off and opened the box, he saw a bag he picked it up an looked at the bag.

Joey looked at what was in the bag, he saw a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?" Joey looked up at Lauren who had a bright smile on her face.

"Happy birthday, daddy."

Joey ran over to Lauren and picked her up, spinning her around. "You're pregnant." he repeated as he let it sink in.

"So you're happy?"

"Of course I am! You're pregnant, we are going to have another child." Joey kissed Lauren.

"I love you, so much."

"I love you, too Lauren, and our second baby."

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." Joey blew out the candles as Lauren walked into their bedroom, which was only lit by the moonlight streaming through the window.

Lauren changed into one of Joey's shirts and got in bed. He changed and laid down with her. Lauren was laying on her back and Joey had his hand supporting his head as he laid on his side. He gently pulled Lauren's shirt up past her stomach and put his hand on it.

"There's a baby growing inside of you."

"I know."

"I already love this baby so much and I haven't even known about them for an hour."

"So you liked your present?"

"I love it."

"Did you have a nice birthday?"

"This has been the best birthday of my life."

Lauren smiled. "I want to tell Rebecca about you and the baby at the same time."

"You think she can handle all that?"

"She can, I know it. We should tell your mum about the baby and Rebecca too."

"I think she already knows about Rebecca."

"How?"

"She said some things accusingly, I didn't tell her though. But, I'm pretty sure she knows."

"Okay, then we can confirm her suspicions and tell her about the baby at the same time."

"When do you want to tell her?"

"How about we tell her tomorrow before we pick Rebecca up from my mum's."

"I'm assuming your mum, dad and Kirsty know already."

"Yes."

"Well, that's three parents down, one to go."

"Let's go to bed. I think pregnancy syptoms are coming out."

"I've never been with a pregnant woman 24/7 I wonder what that'll be like."

"If it's anything like my first one, you'll probably hate me for a couple months."

"I could never hate you. Now, come over here so I can hold my girlfriend and my baby."

Lauren laughed as she shifted closer to Joey. "Goodnight, handsome. Happy birthday."

"Night, Lauren. Thank you." Joey rubbed Lauren's stomach as he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Only one more chapter to go... Hope you've liked my story :)


	26. Chapter 26

Lauren and Joey were in the car on their way to Mary's house to tell her about Rebecca and the new baby. Joey held Lauren's hand and drove with the other. "She'll be happy, Lauren. Don't be nervous."

"What makes you think I'm nervous?"

"Your hand is sweating. She'll be ecstatic to have two grandchildren."

"I just don't want her to be mad at me for not telling you about Rebecca all those years."

"Like I told you, I'm almost one hundred percent positive that she already knows." Joey gave Lauren's hand a squeeze and brought it up to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

"Okay, but you're telling her."

"About both?"

"Yes, I think I'm so nervous that I might throw up if I try to speak."

"Are you sure that's not just morning sickness?"

"It's probably a combination of both."

Joey pulled into his mother's driveway. He had talked to her earlier and told her that they would be coming over and that they had some great news, of course she tried to get him to tell her but he told her he wanted to see her face. She agreed and told him to hurry up so he and Lauren could tell her. "You ready?"

"Let's do this." Lauren smiled at Joey as she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car. She and Joey walked hand in hand to the door, when Joey was about to knock the door flung open.

"Joey! Lauren! I told you not to knock next time, Joey." Mary smiled as she gave them both a hug, then allowed them to come in. She led them to livingroom and they took a seat across from her on one of the couches while Mary took a seat on another one.

"What is this news? I'm about to burst from curiosity and excitement!" Mary laughed as she urged them to tell her the news.

"Well, mum there's actually two things, one I'm pretty sure that you already know." Joey smiled as he watched his mum, she was keeping a smile on her face but he could tell she really wanted to know.

"Does the one have to do with Rebecca?" Mary looked at them accusingly.

"Yes, she's mine. She's our daughter."

Mary had a giant smile on her face and it got bigger. "I know."

"We know that, we just thought we'd tell you." Joey smiled as he tried to drag out telling her about the baby.

"What's the second thing?"

Joey placed his hand on Lauren's stomach and looked at his mum. "Lauren's pregnant."

Mary had tears in her eyes, she stood up and walked over to them both hugging them tightly. "Another baby! I need pictures!"

Joey laughed as he watched his mum get her camera and he quietly whispered an I told you so to Lauren, who just laughed with him. When his mum returned she made them take a few pictures, then she set her camera down. "I can't believe this, it's so amazing. Are you going to have the baby here?"

Lauren smiled and looked at Mary. "This time, yeah. I want Joey to be there with me and I want you and my mum to see her after he or she is born."

Mary's smile brightened at those words. "Good, I can't wait. What do you want it to be? A boy or a girl?"

Joey let Lauren speak first. "I want another girl, but I would love having a boy too."

"I'm not sure if I want a boy or girl, either way I'll be happy of course. But, I don't know about that yet."

"Lauren, I want to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can I plan the baby shower, with your mum?"

"I would love that." Lauren smiled.

"I will call your mum later today and we'll talk, I want it to be a surprise and I don't want you to worry about it."

Lauren laughed. "I won't worry, I know it'll be amazing."

Joey and Lauren stayed at Mary's for another hour talking about how Lauren's last pregnancy went and things about the baby shower, that wouldn't be held for a while. At least until they knew it was a boy or girl. They also talked about appointments with her doctor and ultrasound videos and pictures, which Mary wanted a copy of both. Lauren and Joey were heading to the car with Mary following them to the door as she called out to them. "If you have a trouble with Joey not helping you, you let me know." Mary and Lauren laughed.

"I'll make sure I do. We'll come visit you soon, with Rebecca."

"Okay, bye Lauren, bye Joey." Joey and Lauren drove away as Mary watched them leave, they were going to Tanya's to get Rebecca.

* * *

When they walked inside Tanya 's house, Rebecca ran up to them. "Mummy! Joey!"

Joey and Lauren laughed as Joey picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Hey, there Rebecca."

"Me and grandma were making lunch for everyone, come to the dining room." Joey walked to the living room holding Rebecca as he saw Tanya setting places at the table.

"Hi, mum."

"Hey, Lauren. We just made lunch, I want you both to join us." Lauren went to finish setting the table as Tanya walked into the kitchen with Joey to help her bring lunch in.

"So, Joey anything exciting happen yesterday?" Tanya was trying to figure out whether Lauren had told him or not and judging by the smile that crossed his face, she had.

Tanya continued talking. "So she told you?"

"Yeah, she did. I'm excited."

"I'm glad, are you two going to tell Rebecca soon?"

"We are planning on telling her tonight."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Rebecca has spent a long time wondering where her dad was. When you tell her I'm sure she'll be nothing short of happy.. Be straight foward, she is going to be the most excited child on this planet. You already have a strong bond with her and it won't change when she knows the truth, it'll only get stronger."

"Thanks."

"Let's get this lunch to the table." Tanya smiled as she carried the main lunch course into the dining room with Joey following carrying side dishes.

After lunch Joey and Lauren walked over to the flat with Rebecca, they wanted to tell her as soon as they could, but they didn't want to tell her right when they walked into the door. After watching some tv and getting Rebecca into her pyjamas they decided that it would be a good time to tell her. They were tired of her not knowing, but they weren't going to tell her about them being cousins. That could wait until she was old enough to understand. Lauren wanted to watch Joey pick up his little girl and have her call him daddy. She wanted them to be a complete family, a mum, a dad, and two children. Lauren was just trying to figure out what to say, she knew Rebecca would be happy she just didn't know how to say it. She figured it was best just to tell her.

"Rebecca, can you come here?" Rebecca walked into the living room and sat on Lauren's lap, Joey sitting right next to her.

"What is it mummy?"

"Joey and I want to tell you something." Rebecca just nodded her head, which Lauren took as a sign to continue.

"Do you remember all those times you asked about your daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember when I told you that I loved your daddy with all my heart and there was a reason he wasn't with us?" Rebecca nodded her head again, seeming slightly confused about her mother's questions.

"When I found out I was going to have a baby I was scared and happy, but you turned out to be the best thing in my life. I told you that daddy let us go because he loved us, that's true. But, I want you to be with your daddy, I want you to have your father around."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca looked at her mum as Lauren stole a glance at Joey who was just sitting there listening.

"Joey is your dad." Lauren felt nervous as she saw an emotionless expression on Rebecca's face. She didn't know if Rebecca was happy or angry, she was hoping it was the former.

Rebecca sat there for a minute until she turned around, facing Joey and jumped into his arms. Joey hugged her tight and let a few tears slide down his face, Lauren felt a few tears stream down her face as well. When Rebecca pulled away she looked at Joey. "Can I call you daddy?"

Joey laughed and smiled as he wiped Rebecca's tears. "Absolutely."

Lauren grabbed Rebecca's hand gently until Rebecca looked into her eyes. "There's one more thing. Rebeccca."

"What?" This time Rebecca's tone seemed more excited, considering the good news she just got.

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"You mean there's a baby in your tummy right now?"

Lauren laughed. "Yes, there is."

"I want a sister! Is my baby sister's daddy Joey, too?"

"Yeah, Joey's the daddy of your brother or sister."

Rebecca placed a hand on Lauren's stomach. "It's a girl, I know it. We're going to play barbies and colour and be princesses together."

Joey and Lauren laughed, Joey stood up and reached for Rebecca. "Alright, let's get you to bed."

"Okay." Rebecca said as she let Joey pick her up. Lauren followed them to Rebecca's room and watched Joey tuck her in.

"Goodnight my baby girl. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight, mummy." Rebecca called as she looked towards her mum.

"Night, Liv." Joey and Lauren walked into their bedroom and got ready for bed.

"She loves you even more now." Lauren said as she changed her top.

"I'm glad she knows, I feel relieved."

"Me too." Lauren smiled and got in bed with Joey.

Joey and Lauren went to sleep feeling a weight lifted off of their chest. Around two thirty in the morning, Joey heard a voice that broke him out of his sleep. It was Rebecca's.

"Can I sleep with you and mummy? I had a bad dream."

"Yeah, come on." Joey scooted over and lifted the blanket to allow Rebecca to get under. Rebecca got in bed and Joey covered her up.

"What was your dream about?"

"A big ugly monster."

Joey smiled. "Do you feel better in here?"

"Yes."

"Good. Night, Rebecca."

"Night, daddy." Joey smiled to himself as he heard Rebecca call him daddy for the first time. He felt an unexplainable feeling when he heard that, it was definitely something he had never felt before. Joey fell asleep with a smile on his face and his daughter in his arms. They were Finally Together as a family.

* * *

**And thats the story come to an end :( . Thank you to all who have read my story and a very big thank you to all who favourited or reviewed :)**


End file.
